My Boyfriend is ---
by UseMyImagination
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya pacaran dengan mereka? CHARA x READER, READER's POV, Warning : OOC, gajeh, typo(s) everywhere, author gak niat, judul ngasal, CHAPTER 7 UPDATED: My Boyfriend is KAGAMI TAIGA,, RnR please! (Masih menerima rikues berikutnya jika memungkinkan)
1. Chapter 1

Iyaaaaaa.. si author gak mutu balik lagi dengan cerita yang gak mutu juga. Ahahaha. Gw bikin yg model begini lagi. Tapi settingannya Reader udah pacaran ma member GoM, masing2 dapet giliran. Karakter readernya juga bakal gw ubah sih. Ahahahaha~ yg pertama muncul yaitu Kuroko, sbg tokoh utama kurobasu. oia, judulnya gak nyambung ama isinya, yak bodo. /disambit petasan/

Kenapa xReader lagi? Yak, bodo. Karena gw sbg author sekaligus reader bisa merasakan posisi yg sama dgn yg ada di cerita. Kyaaaah *dihajar massa* tapih, gw agak mau muntah rasanya kalo inget gw bikin cerita romance beginian. Sudahlah. Please enjoy~

* * *

**My Boyfriend is ...**

Kuroko no Basuke - Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

**Chapter 1 : My Boyfriend is Kuroko Tetsuya**

* * *

**-Reader's POV-**

Kira-kira sudah 5 bulan aku berpacaran dengannya, tapi ada yang terasa aneh. Kami tidak seperti orang yang sedang pacaran.

.

.

.

"Sudah lama menungguku?"

"Tidak kok, ayo pulang."

"Gomen, aku agak terlambat soalnya tadi aku membersihkan lapangan dulu."

"Tidak apa-apa! Tetchan jangan kaku begitu dong. Ayo, hehe.."

"…"

Kenapa Tetchan selalu saja bersikap kaku begitu, padahal kita kan pacaran. Aku sudah memberikan panggilan sayang khusus untuknya supaya kita semakin dekat tapi tetap saja dia bersikap seperti orang asing. Apa dia tidak suka dipanggil 'Tetchan'? Kuroko Tetsuya, sudah pasti aku harus memanggilnya dengan Tetsuya tapi supaya kawaii jadi 'Tetchan'.

"Nee, Tetchan tidak suka dipanggil 'Tetchan' ya?"

"Tidak kok. Kalau kamu mau panggil aku begitu silahkan saja."

Tuh, sopan sekali kan pacarku ini. Dimana lagi bisa menemukan orang yang bicara sopan pada pacarnya? Ini orangnya. Fuuh, aku ingin setidaknya dia sedikit berkomentar, mengeluh atau apalah! Tapi ini salah satu sifat yang kusuka darinya, jadi mau diapakan lagi.

Biasanya kami pulang bersama dan Tetchan akan mengantarku sampai rumah. Selama perjalanan kami ngobrol banyak hal.

"Tau tidak? Di kelas hari ini, Kise-kun tidak sengaja menginjak snack Mura-kun, lalu Mura-kun marah dan mengejar-ngejar Kise-kun sambil bawa-bawa gunting! Sepertinya Kise-kun bakal dibunuh, ahahahaha! Mura-kun seperti Akashi-kun saja bawa-bawa gunting."

"Pantas saja waktu latihan Kise-kun kelihatan ketakutan dengan Murasakibara-kun. Semenjak tadi dia berusaha mendekati Akashi-kun untuk minta bantuan."

"Ahahaha~ dasar! Kelakuan mereka berdua di kelas konyol sekali, terutama Kise-kun!"

"Benarkah?"

Apa? Kenapa Tetchan berwajah datar saja? Tidak suka melihatku bicara ya? Semenjak pacaran entah kenapa dia sedikit aneh. Dia memang berwajah datar namun terasa lembut, tapi sekarang berubah jadi datar yang agak dingin. Jangan-jangan dia mulai bosan denganku? Tidaaak!

Kami sudah pacaran sekitar 5 bulan, jangankan ciuman, pegangan tangan saja belum pernah, bisa bayangkan? Teman-teman tidak percaya kalau aku bilang begitu, tapi itu kenyataannya. Sungguh nasib yang tragis. Habisnya Tetchan begitu sih, aku bingung. Apa dia malu? Apa sebaiknya aku yang 'menyerangnya' duluan? OH TIDAK, apa yang aku pikirkan!

Sudah kuduga, pasti dia bosan padaku. Mungkin setelah mengetahui diriku yang sebenarnya dia jadi membenciku, bagaimana ini~?! aku tidak mau kehilangan Tetchan!

"Tetchan…"

"Apa?"

Setelah berpikir seperti itu, aku jadi sedih. Aku berhenti sejenak dan menundukkan kepala. Aku tidak mau pisah dengan Tetchan!

Aku berusaha untuk meraih tangannya, tapi…Eh? Loh? Loh? Loh? Kemana dia?

"Hei, kamu kenapa masih disana?"

"Heh? Tetchan sejak kapan kau ada disana?"

"Sejak tadi aku disini."

"Eh?"

Tidak mungkin. Aku yakin dia ada di dekatku tadi, tepat di depanku! Aku mendengar suaranya dengan jelas dan terasa dekat. Kenapa sekarang dia ada di seberang jalan? Oh, iya, tadi kami dalam perjalanan menuju seberang jalan. Jadi dia meninggalkanku?

"Ayo, cepat."

.

.

.

Esok hari.

Aku dapat email dari Tetchan hari ini. Katanya hari ini tidak bisa pulang bersama.

Lusa.

Hari ini Tetchan juga tidak bisa pulang bersama lagi.

.

.

Selama seminggu ini, aku tidak pulang bersama Tetchan. Apa dia menghindariku? Tidak, jangan berpikiran aneh.

DRRRRT DRRRRT

Ah, email dari Tetchan. Hari ini bisa pulang bersama, akhirnya. Aku kangen dengannya.

Pulang sekolah. Aku melihat Tetchan dekat loker sepatu. Hehe, aku kageti dia ah!

"Tetchaaaan~"

Aku berlari ke arahnya, dan kemudian memegang lengannya dengan sedikit hentakan. Dia tidak kaget sama sekali, wajahnya begitu saja. Aku sudah memasang senyuman manis dan menunggu pujian darinya, tapi kok—

"…"

Tetchan memandangi tanganku yang memegang lengannya. Dia melihatku yang menunggu komentarnya tentang senyumanku yang merekah ini dan kemudian menyernyitkan dahi, a-apa aku melakukan hal yang salah? E-eh..? dia melepaskan tanganku dari lengannya? Dia tidak suka aku pegang lengannya ya? A-atau dia tidak suka disentuh olehku? A-ah.

"Tet—chan..?"

"Ayo, kita pulang."

.

.

.

Benar. Dugaanku benar. Ada yang salah disini. Sepertinya Tetchan mulai benci padaku. Akhir-akhir ini dia menghindariku. Kalau aku dekati, dia selalu ada alasan untuk pergi. Kami tetap pulang bersama tapi dia diam saja tidak bicara apa-apa. Setiap ingin aku sentuh, dia menghindar. Oh, tidak. A-apa yang terjadi?

Kami semakin terlihat tidak seperti orang yang pacaran. Kesempatan untuk pegangan tangan pun hilang, apalagi ciuman.

Sudah kuduga, dia bosan padaku! Tidak boleh begini terus! Aku harus berbuat sesuatu. Aku sangat menyukainya, aku tidak mau pisah dengan Tetchan! Mungkin aku harus lebih agresif, aku harus melakukannya. Aku akan 'menyerangnya' duluan! Aku akan membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi padaku.

.

.

.

Esok hari saat istirahat siang.

Persiapan oke. Tinggal menunjukkannya pada Tetchan. Hari ini aku sudah dandan dengan cantik untuk menarik perhatiannya. Semalam aku sudah mencari tekhnik make-up minimalis di internet dan bahkan minta bantuan Kise-kun. Kise-kun dan Mura-kun saja memujiku cantik.

Oke, pasti berhasil. Sip, aku akan ke kelasnya sekarang dan mengajaknya makan siang.

"Tetchan~ A-are? Dia tidak ada di kelas?"

"Ada apa mencariku?"

"UWAH! Sejak kapan kamu ada dibelakangku, jangan muncul tiba-tiba!"

"Gomen."

Ah, kenapa suasananya jadi suram begini? Lupakan.

"Ayo, makan siang bersama. Aku bawakan makanan untukmu!"

Kami makan siang bersama di atap sekolah.

Oh, Tetchan melihat wajahku. Wajah temboknya sedikit menekuk. Umm, bagaimana komentarnya ya? Ku mohon berhasillah!

"Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan wajahmu."

"Eh? Aneh? Apanya?"

Aku bertanya dengan nada agak manja menggoda, aha, siapa tau dia tertarik.

Tetchan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Walaupun jaraknya kira-kira 30 cm seperti jarak aman nonton TV, tapi ini jarak terdekat yang pernah aku alami dengan Tetchan.

Kok d-dia makin dekat saja, e—to kenapa jadi deg-degan, a-aduh, Tetchan, AAAAAH aku belum siap! Apa aku pejamkan mata saja? Tidak, tidak, memangnya Tetchan mau ngapain? Tapi, tapi, tapi dia makin dekaaaaat… AAAAAAAAAAAH

"Ternyata ada remahan rumput laut di pipimu. Bersihkan dengan ini."

"Eh?"

Hah? Heh? Hah? Hm? Umm… dia menyodorkan sapu tangan?

Ada rumput laut di pipiku? Jadi tadi…bukan mau 'itu'? —Yaaah.

Sampai aku tiba di rumah, Tetchan tidak berkomentar apa-apa tentang dandananku. Hah, jadi hasilnya apa? Padahal aku bermaksud tampil jadi gadis cantik, biasanya aku kan berantakan tidak seperti perempuan. Baiklah, bisa dibilang ini gagal.

.

.

.

Oke, sodara-sodara, aku sudah siapkan ini! JEJREEENG! Kaos biru muda khusus bertuliskan 'Ganbatte Tetchan!' dengan sedikit 'pink bling bling love love' dan tak lupa ikat kepala 'Teikou pasti menang'. Aku akan mendukung pertandingannya hari ini. Aku akan menunjukkannya bahwa aku ini pacar yang penuh semangat dan mendukungnya. Aku juga akan mendukung tim nya supaya menang! Dan—ada nilai plusnya. Aku bisa menunjukkan pada gadis-gadis fans Tetchan kalau dia sudah punya aku! HOHOHOHO.

Oh, Tetchan sudah ada di bench bersama yang lain, sepertinya sedang mendiskusikan strategi. Ini kesempatan!

"Tetchaaaaaan~ yang semangaaat! Aku mendukungmu!"

Tetchan kelihatan terkejut. Wahaha, dia pasti senang aku mendukungnya. Tenang saja, sampai pertandingan selesai aku tidak akan bergeming dari tempatku sekarang.

"A-apa itu? Apa-apaan pacarmu itu? Lihat dandanannya."

"Midorimacchi, kau tidak boleh begitu. Dia datang khusus mendukung Kurokocchi. Dia terlihat imut kan? aku juga mau didukung begitu dong~"

"Nyam..nyam…lucunya~"

"Tetsu, pacarmu itu manis sekali. Ahahaha~"

"Sudahlah, kalian. Fokus pada pertandingan, lawan kita kali ini tangguh jadi jangan main-main. Atsushi, makannya teruskan nanti dan Tetsuya— kau punya pacar yang menarik."

Aku bisa sedikit mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Rekan tim Tetchan kelihatan menyukainya, tapi kenapa Tetchan agak sedikit bersikap aneh? Baiklah, aku akan membuatnya semangat!

Setelah pertandingan usai, aku dan Tetchan pulang bersama.

"Selamat ya Tetchan! Kalian masuk babak final."

"…"

Dia diam saja. Kurasa rencana mendukung Tetchan gagal. Dia terlihat tidak bersemangat. Selama pertandingan Tetchan banyak melakukan kesalahan, teman setimnya berusaha mengcover kesalahannya. Jangan-jangan dia malu ya punya pacar aneh sepertiku? Pacar tidak wajar yang mendukungnya dengan cara tidak biasa. Apa dandananku kali ini lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya? Sepertinya iya. Gagal.

.

.

.

Beberapa rencanaku untuk menarik perhatian Tetchan telah dinyatakan gagal. Kemarin saja, dia kelihatan marah ketika aku datang ke tempat latihan basket membawakan minuman untuknya. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya semarah itu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Sepertinya dia makin tidak nyaman berada di sekitarku.

"Apa sebaiknya aku menyerah saja?"

"Menyerah untuk apa?"

"A-ah! Tetchan, kau sudah kembali?"

"Ini es krimnya."

Aku mengambil es krim yang baru saja dibeli Tetchan. Kali ini rencanaku adalah mengajaknya kencan di taman bermain tapi sepertinya sebentar lagi akan dinyatakan gagal karena tidak ada progress berarti dari kencan pertama kami kali ini.

Sepertinya Tetchan tidak kelihatan senang, apa karena aku bohong? Aku bohong memintanya menemani beli buku tapi aku malah ajak dia ke sini. Tetchan alergi dengan kata-kata 'kencan', setiap aku ajak dia menolak. Bayangkan! Dalam 5 bulan, ini pertama kalinya kami kencan tapi ini juga tidak terasa seperti kencan karena dia bersikap cuek saja.

"Hei, kenapa kamu malah bengong? Maksudmu ingin menyerah apa tadi?"

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. Kalau ingin tanya, jangan dengan cara kaku dan sopan begitu! Jangan bicara seperti orang asing.

Aku berpikir—memejamkan mata.

"Menyerah untuk menjadi pacar Tetchan."

Saat aku mengatakannya, wajah Tetchan tidak berubah, masih dengan wajah temboknya. Aku tersenyum pahit.

"Sesuai dugaan, Tetchan mulai bosan denganku."

"…"

Tetchan, kenapa kau diam saja? Pasti, pasti kau sudah tidak suka padaku lagi. Kau terasa makin jauh dari genggamanku. Sedih. Air mataku sudah tidak tertahankan.

"Maafkan aku karena jadi pacar yang membosankan, tapi kalau memang Tetchan ingin berpisah denganku, aku akan berusaha menerimanya."

Aku membasahi pipiku dengan air mata ini. Sudah, jangan menangis lagi, Tetchan saja tidak peduli. Lihat, dia hanya berwajah datar begitu!

"Es krimmu meleleh."

Kenapa kau malah pikirkan es krimnya! Aku buang saja es krim ini! Kau tidak lihat pacarmu sedang depresi karena memikirkanmu?! Aku tidak mau meresponnya.

"—untuk yang terakhir, bagaimana kalau kita naik bianglala?"

'Untuk yang terakhir'? benar, ini terakhir kalinya. Ternyata Tetchan juga mengharapkan pisah denganku. Dia mengenggam tanganku, menarikku menuju ke tempat bianglala tanpa memperdulikan air mataku yang masih berlinang deras. Pertama kalinya kau mengenggam tanganku kenapa di saat-saat terakhir begini? Jahat sekali.

Aku berhenti menangis namun masih agak tersedak. Sampai naik bianglala, Tetchan masih mengenggam tanganku erat-erat. Lagi-lagi wajahnya datar saja.

Tempat kami belum sampai puncaknya. Setelah hening melanda kami selama berada di bianglala, akhirnya Tetchan bertanya,

"Kenapa kau berpikir aku bosan dan ingin pisah denganmu?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menjelaskannya.

"Tetchan selalu bicara kaku dan sopan padaku. Kau tidak merespon segala ucapan dan tindakan yang kutunjukkan, kau selalu saja berwajah datar. Kau diam saja kalau bersamaku, seperti tidak tertarik."

"Lalu?"

"Kau juga akhir-akhir ini menghindariku. Kau tidak suka aku sentuh, kau juga tidak pernah menyentuhku sedikitpun. Kita tidak pernah pegangan tangan, pelukan bahkan ciuman. Dan yang paling penting—kau tidak pernah bilang 'suka' padaku sekalipun."

Benar juga. Tetchan tidak pernah bilang suka padaku. Aku yang seenaknya menyatakan perasaan dan menganggapnya pacar bahkan menyebarkan beritanya ke semua orang. Bodoh, kenapa aku baru sadar? Tentu saja Tetchan tidak menyukai perbuatanku yang egois ini. Bukannya dia pernah suka padaku, sejak awal dia memang tidak menyukai aku. Kalau begitu sejak awal sebaiknya kau tolak, Tetchan, kau memang terlalu baik hati.

Menyadarinya, aku kembali menitikkan air mata. Pandanganku buram, aku tidak bisa melihat jelas ekpresi Tetchan.

"Gomen, Tetchan. Aku sadar, sejak awal ini memang salahku. Bukan salah Tetchan."

Tetchan terus saja terdiam. Sebaiknya, kau nyatakan dengan tegas menolakku sekarang. Aku sudah siap. Tetchan terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Jadi—kamu ingin aku sentuh?"

"Eh?"

Tangan kanannya masih menggenggam tanganku dan semakin erat. Tangan kirinya mendekati wajahku, berusaha menghapuskan air mata yang tidak henti mengalir ini. Ah, akhirnya dia menyentuh wajahku. Kemudian dia membenamkan wajahku di dadanya. Hah?

"Aku juga ingin sekali menyentuhmu, tapi takut. Aku pikir kamu tidak akan suka. Jadi aku lupakan niat seperti itu—"

Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, tapi aku bisa membayangkannya, pasti masih 'poker face'. Pelukannya semakin erat saja. Aku membalas dekapannya. Uuumm…bau Tetchan, aku suka. Kenapa nyaman sekali disini?

"—kupikir, berpacaran tidak harus begitu. Karena bagiku, bersama denganmu saja sudah senang."

Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menghadapkan wajahku padanya. Tiba-tiba aku sadar kembali pada sesuatu.

"Tetchan.. tidak usah memaksakan diri. Sejak awal aku yang egois bilang 'suka' dan menjadikanmu 'pacar' tanpa persetujuan."

Setelah mendengarkan ucapanku, Tetchan sedikit mengerjapkan mata. Wajah yang sudah bisa kubayangkan ternyata memang sesuai. Wajahnya yang entah sejak kapan semakin dekat. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut disekitar bibirku. Ah, ci-cium? Dia sedang menciumku sekarang? Oh, tidak, apa aku akan pingsan dan mati bahagia sebentar lagi?

Aku berusaha untuk memejamkan mata untuk lebih merasakan kecupan hangat darinya. A-aku memang sangat menyukainya, aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Tetchan. Tidak mau!

Dia melepaskan ciumannya,

"Yappari, aku suka padamu, Tetchan! Aku tidak mau—"

"—aku suka padamu, bahkan sebelum kau mengenalku. Jadi, jangan mengatakan apa-apa lagi."

Aku baru saja mendengar kata-kata yang sudah lama ingin sekali aku dengar langsung dari mulut Tetchan. Bianglalanya tanpa sadar sudah sampai puncaknya, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa menikmati pemandangan indahnya bersama Tetchan karena dalam waktu 5 detik lagi aku akan pingsan.

"A-are? Dia…pingsan?"

* * *

**OMAKE**

Beberapa hari kemudian.

Setelah insiden bianglala, aku jadi merasa berdebar-debar kalau ada didekat Tetchan. Sudah, sudah, sudah, lupakan insiden memalukan, apalagi bagian pingsannya. Tetchan jadi menggendongku sampai rumah karena aku tidak sadar juga. Yang lebih parah, Ayah bertanya-tanya Tetchan siapa dan kenapa membawa anaknya dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

Ada yang lebih mengerikan. Tetchan jadi agak berbeda. Dia berkomentar banyak, yang paling dia tekankan adalah 'JANGAN KE TEMPAT LATIHAN BASKETKU!'. Kenapa tidak boleh? Aku menggangu ya? Pantas dia marah waktu itu.

"Ooooi~"

"Oh, Kise-kun, Mura-kun dan Tet—chan."

"Hei.. kenapa kau tidak main ke tempat latihan lagi? Kami semua kangen padamu loh, iya kan Murasakicchi?"

"Iya—nyam..nyam.. Akashi mengijinkanmu mendukung kami dipertandingan berikutnya seperti waktu itu."

"O-oh, akan aku usahakan. Hehe."

Aku melempar pandangan ke Tetchan. Dia terlihat tidak senang. Sebenarnya ada apa sih?

"Tidak bisa."

"Memangnya kenapa Kurokocchi?"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh, Kise-kun."

"Eeeeh~ padahal waktu itu dia terlihat imut sekali, iya kan? kami jadi semangat loh! tapi, dandananmu yang pertama waktu itu terlihat beda sekali, cantik."

Kise-kun menempatkan lengannya di bahuku. Ya, kami memang akrab sih.

"Lepaskan tanganmu darinya, Kise-kun. Kenapa kau tau dia pernah dandan?"

Eh? jadi Tetchan sadar aku dandan ya? Sekarang sih sudah aku lupakan make-up sialan itu.

"Dia kan dandan untukmu Kurokocchi, aku yang bantu loh."

"Sudah kubilang lepaskan tanganmu itu. Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu waktu itu?"

"Kenapa Kurochin~? Kau cemburu? Aku juga suka lihat dia waktu pakai baju aneh itu. Kalau dandan aku belum liat sih."

"Murasakibara-kun jangan ikut-ikutan."

Aku cuma bengong memperhatikan cowok-cowok besar ini berdebat tentangku. Aku seperti dikelilingi raksasa, ah, tidak kecuali Tetchan. Hehe.

Kise-kun melepaskan tangannya dengan paksaan Tetchan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, maksudnya kata-kata Tetchan 'aku sudah memperingatkanmu waktu itu' apa ya, Mura-kun?"

"Iya, waktu itu selama beberapa hari, aku dan Kisechin diceramahi oleh Kurochin. Katanya, jangan membuat kelakuan konyol yang menarik perhatian di depanmu. Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya. Dan setelah pertandingan basket waktu itu, Kurochin juga menceramahi semua anggota tim kecuali Midochin, katanya jangan mengatakan 'manis, imut dll' tentang dirimu di depannya."

"Hah?"

"AH! Kurokocchi, jahat! Jangan pukul aku begitu! Aku dan dia kan hanya sahabat. Lagipula, aku kan yang mempertemukan kalian berdua!"

"Habisnya kau tidak mendengarkan ucapanku Kise-kun. Sebelum dipertemukan olehmu, aku sudah mengenalnya."

"Iya! Tapi kan dia gak kenaaal Kurokocchi—AAAAH…Murasakicchi, tolong aku~"

Tetchan mengejar Kise-kun, entah apa yang mau dia lakukan.

"Dadaaaah~ Kisechin~ semoga kau selamat."

Jadi selama ini Tetchan memikirkanku juga ya. Jadi senang.

* * *

Tetchaaaaaaaaan~ aku juga lope lope sama kamu! Dan disini gw bikin omake, tp kurang greget ah. Bodo. Trus, gw jg ngerasa ada yg 'miss' disini, sekali lagi, bodo amat. /ditabok

kok pacarannya udah lama bgt yak? keknya jgn 5 bulan deh harusnya, sori yah lebay dikit gpp.

Ih, gw msh merinding bayangin gw bs bikin crita romance dgn adegan begitu. Lagi lagi, sabodo teuing. Ahaha. Abis ini giliran siapa yak? ahaha

Review Please! *bows*


	2. Chapter 2

Yo, minna ketemu lagi. Chapter 2 gw persembahkan Akashi. Yoyoyo.. kmrn pas tetchan, reader agak alay. Nah ini lebih absurd lagi karakternya, jd bersabar ya! *reader sweatdrop* cekidot!

Oye, yg udah review, follow dan fave arigatooooooooooooooooou~ abis ini review lagi ya, wakakakaka

* * *

**My Boyfriend is ...**

Kuroko no Basuke - Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

**Chapter 2 : My Boyfriend is Akashi Seijuuro**

* * *

**-Reader's POV-**

Belum lama sih aku berpacaran dengannya, tapi ada yang terasa aneh. Entah kenapa aku selalu dianggap budaknya.

.

.

.

"Hei, cuci semua ini, sampai BERSIH."

*CKRIS CKRIS*

Baiklah, kalau mau menyuruhku tidak usah pakai gunting kan? masa pacar sendiri kau ancam. Tapi…..

Sosoknya yang sedang mengancam sungguh….kyaaaaaaaaa…..KEREEEEN! Aku bisa mimisan melihatnya.

"Baiklah, Seijuuro-samaaaaa~"

Aku sudah lupa tekanan gunting itu kalau sudah melihat wajah kejamnya yang menggoda.

"Jangan tambahkan '-sama'. Kau menjijikan."

"Tidak mau! Kau pantas dipanggil begitu! Karena aura rajamu tidak ada habisnya."

"Sudah, kerjakan."

Seijuuro-sama selalu diduduk dipojok sana sambil baca buku saat aku cuci baju seragam tim basket. Mentang-mentang aku dipilih jadi asisten klub basket, aku disuruh-suruh cuci baju. Yang paling tidak enak adalah kenapa harus dicuci sekarang? Apa susahnya aku bawa pulang dan cuci di rumah? Aku kan bisa pura-pura mencucinya padahal aku kirim ke laundry. Tapi karena ini perintah langsung dari Yang Mulia Seijuuro-sama, aku sudah pasti tidak bisa menolak.

"Eh? Uwaaaah. Ini pasti seragam punya Seijuuro-sama. Terlihat dari ukuran, nomor dan aromanya…."

Aku memeluk seragam milik pacarku tercinta itu. Seijuuro-sama terlihat menoleh ke arahku dan berkata,

"Heh. Kau menjijikan. Tidak hanya kata-katamu tapi perbuatanmu juga. Lihat apa yang kau perbuat setiap melihat seragamku?"

Biar saja. Aku tidak bisa peluk orangnya, ya, aku peluk saja bajunya‼

"Habisnya Seijuuro-sama tidak mau dipeluk! Padahal kau tidak usah malu-malu gitu ah. Kita kan 'itu'."

"?"

Seijuuro-sama menutup bukunya, berjalan ke arahku dan e—to, jangan-jangan aku mau dipeluk? Kyaaaa. Mau dong. Eh? kenapa dia hanya berdiri saja. Oh, tidak, tatapan intimidasi itu membuatku meleleh.

"Kau itu budakku!"

"Aku pacarmu! Kau yang nembak aku duluan!"

"Itu hanya pernyataan untukmu, agar budakku tidak dijadikan budak orang lain. Sudah, kerjakan tugasmu!"

"Eeeeh…"

Seijuuro-sama pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku yang sedang mencuci di dekat keran air. Budak, budak, budak. Selalu saja begitu. Padahal jelas-jelas Seijuuro-sama yang menyatakan perasaan duluan. Tunggu dulu, apa itu benar-benar pernyataan perasaan? Kenapa jadi ragu sekarang?

.

.

"Ini seragamnya. Sudah dipastikan BERSIH, KERING dan RAPI."

Aku mengatakannya malas-malasan tapi penuh dengan tekanan. Capek.

"Kerja bagus. Kau boleh pulang. Dan jangan lupa besok—"

Aku yang sudah melangkah ingin pulang tiba-tiba terhenti dan menoleh karena Seijuuro-sama menunda ucapannya, walaupun aku sudah tau apa yang akan dia ucapkan.

"—bawa makan siangku. Ingat, HARUS MASAK SENDIRI. Buatanmu!"

Tatapan tajamnya membuatku bungkam. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menolaknya. Aku sudah jatuh dalam jurang cinta terdalam bahkan sampai ke dasar-dasarnya karena tingkah laku, tatapan dan auranya.

"Kyaaaaa… jangan pandang aku seperti itu dong! Kau membuatku deg-degan, Seijuuro-samaaaaa~"

"Tidak bisa hentikan tingkah lakumu yang aneh itu?"

"Sudah, sudah, sudah, jangan bicara lagi. Besok aku bawakan. Kalau begini terus aku hanya akan berfangirl saja!"

Aku pergi meninggalkannya. Seperti biasa, Seijuuro-sama hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya setiap melihat tingkahku.

.

.

.

Bisa dibilang, aku adalah fans berat Akashi Seijuuro semenjak melihatnya di pertandingan basket sekolah. Awalnya hanya kagum akan keahlian dan kepintarannya. Tetapi, setelah mengenal kepribadian tenangnya yang penuh dengan 'perintah absolut', 'wajah intimidasi' dan 'seringaian' membuatku makin tergila-gila dan akhirnya benar-benar menyukainya. Apa seleraku seburuk itu? Tidak juga ah, dia keren.

"Hmm… aku sudah siapkan makanan penuh cinta untukmu Seijuuro-samaa~"

.

.

.

Makan siang bersama. Bahkan dengan semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Ada apa ini? tumben. Ya, 'perintah' Seijuuro-sama jadi 'hayuuk' saja.

"Akashicchi tidak bawa makan siang?"

"Kise-kun, Akashi-kun kan selalu dibawakan olehnya, kau lupa ya."

"Oiyaya, Kurokocchi. Ahaha. Aku lupa-ssu."

Aku mengeluarkan tempat makan yang sudah kusiapkan untuk Seijuuro-sama. Sip, mudah-mudahan makanannya enak dan dia suka. Jangan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, dia bilang tidak ada rasanya, keasinan, pahit lah, gosonglah atau apalah. Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa masak.

"Ini, Seijuuro-sama~!"

Aku tersenyum padanya. Dia hanya menaikkan alisnya satu dan mengambil bentou itu.

"Hoi, Akashi. Kau yakin masih mau memakannya? Percuma saja, sampai kapanpun kau menyuruhnya masak, sudah pasti hasilnya tidak enak! Kemampuan masaknya sama NOLnya dengan Satsuki atau jangan-jangan MINUS."

"Aomine.."

Enak saja! Aku pukul saja orang paling 'dim' yang tidak berguna ini! Aku memang tidak bisa masak, tapi jangan meremehkan aku begitu!

"Aduh… aku salah apa?"

"Jelas-jelas kau mengejeknya nanodayo."

"Nyam…nyam..nyam…"

Terdengar suara mengunyah yang sunggu liar di dekatku. Pasti Murasakibara-kun.

"Murasakibara-kun tidak hentinya mengunyah ya? Jangan-jangan saat buang air kau juga mengunyah."

Oke, pertanyaan aneh. Mana ada orang makan di wc, aku sih bawaannya mau muntah.

"Hem.. aku makan kok dimanapun aku berada~"

Ha? Apa? Jiwa seperti apa yang orang ini miliki?

"Masakanmu makin buruk saja."

Oh yeeeh, komentar sadis milik Seijuuro-sama sudah keluar. Tidak, aku gagal lagi! Sejelek itukah kemampuanku memasak? Seijuuro-sama meletakkan bentou yang kubuat lalu pergi keluar lapangan. Kami makan siang di lapangan basket. Aah~ pasti dia tidak suka.

Aku berlari menghampirinya yang sedang menyusuri lorong kelas. Tadi aku sudah beli roti sebagai pengganti masakan mengerikan buatanku.

"Seijuuro-sama. Ini roti untukmu. Maaf, lagi-lagi masakanku tidak enak."

Dia menatapku miris. Uh, baiklah. Aku memang tidak berbakat. Seijuuro-sama hanya menatap roti yang kubawa, tidak ambil sama sekali.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah kenyang—"

Apa? Jadi masakanku sudah menghilangkan nafsu makanmu? Uwaaaah, aku minta maaf, Seijuuro-sama!

"—jangan lupa, besok bawa lagi bentou buatanmu. Masak yang benar."

"?"

Kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu saja menyuruhku membawa bentou buatanku yang jelas-jelas tidak enak? Kalau terus begini kau bisa sakit. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Perintahnya tidak bisa kubantah. Kalau aku bawakan buatan Ibuku seperti waktu itu, dia langsung mengenali itu bukan masakanku, karena rasanya enak. Setelah itu aku diceramahi disertai ancaman gunting merah sakti mandra guna, kalau melakukannya lagi habislah aku.

Aku kembali ke lapangan untuk mengambil tempat makanku dan Seijuuro-sama, aku bermaksud membuangnya saja demi kebaikan bersama. Sesampainya di lapangan,

"Aominecchi! Kau baik-baik saja?!"

"Aomine-kun/ Aomine/ Mine-chin~?"

Eh? ada apa sih? Aku hampiri saja mereka. Yee, ternyata Aomine mencicipi makananku diam-diam. Alhasil, wajah 'dim'nya berubah jadi hijau 'dim'. Sepertinya, Aomine hampir dijemput ke alam sana.

"Tidak kusangka Akashi tahan memakan makanan seperti ini. Hei, kau! Jangan meracuni kapten kami ya!"

"Eh, apaan sih 'dim', aku buat itu dengan penuh rasa cinta!"

"Cintamu mematikan! Pantas saja Akashi tidak melanjutkan makan dan pergi begitu saja! Kau merusak moodnya!"

"…?"

Ah, Aomine bodoh! Aku tidak pernah ada maksud meracuni Seijuuro-sama! Aku benar-benar menyukainya! Ih, kau bodoh. Pukul perutnya! Perut kepalanya! Jewer telinganya! Tendang kakinya! Eh? kenapa ada air menetes?

"Ano, kau baik-baik saja-ssu?"

"Kenapa kau menangis nanodayo?"

"Eh? jangan nangis begitu. Aku kan hanya bercanda."

"Sudah, sudah."

"Hiks. Itu memang kenyataannya. Aku tidak bisa masak, tapi selalu dipaksa memasaknya. Aku juga tidak mau Seijuuro-sama sakit."

Aomine, Murasakibara-kun, Midorima-kun, Kise-kun dan Kuroko-kun berusaha menenangkan diriku. Tapi tetap saja, ini percuma.

.

.

.

Hari itu, aku dipanggil oleh sensei masalah jadwal ujian susulan yang akan aku ikuti. Aku harus mengikuti ujian susulan karena waktu ujian aku sakit dan tidak bisa masuk sekolah. Setelah mendiskusikan jadwalnya, aku kembali ke kelas untuk merapikan semua barangku dan pulang.

Saat aku sendirian di kelas karena semua teman sekelasku sudah pulang, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang bersurai merah dan bermata heterokrom yang sangat kukenal masuk tergesa-gesa dan kemudian berkata,

"Hei, mulai sekarang kau adalah pacarku!"

"Ha—"

"Jangan membantah. Turuti saja."

Akashi Seijuuro baru saja 'memerintahku' untuk menjadi pacarnya. Aku sempat bengong. Lalu seketika, aku bersumpah akan menyukainya seorang, walaupun saat itu aku memang sudah menyukainya. Pernyataan perintah yang egois itu membuatku makin luluh dengan mudah.

"Dan mulai sekarang panggil aku Seijuuro."

.

.

.

Aku kembali mengingat momen indah itu. Ya sebenarnya tidak ada yang terjadi setelah perintahnya itu. Tapi setidaknya aku sudah dinyatakan sebagai pacarnya.

"Bersihkan sebelah sana juga."

Hemm.. aku capek tau. Sudah dong. Tapi perintahnya tidak bisa kubantah, tatapannya itu loh! Aku tenggelam melihatnya.

"Baiklah."

Aku menjawabnya agak malas, habisnya aku capek dari tadi pagi disuruh bersih-bersih loker tim basket. Sudah banyak sekali barang aneh tersembunyi disini. Kotornya juga minta ampun.

"Hei, budak! Kerja yang benar."

Budak lagi, budak lagi! Huh, bosan dengarnya! Panggil aku 'cinta' atau 'sayang', gitu seharusnya.

"Seijuuro-sama, jangan panggil aku begitu! Panggil aku 'sayang'!"

"Hah? Jangan memerintahku!"

"Tapi, yang mesra sedikit dong panggilnya. Aku tidak pernah disayang-sayang sama Seijuuro-sama."

"Jangan bercanda."

Hmmmm… manyun. Cemberut saja ah. Atau aku mogok kerja saja? Tidak, tidak, nanti gunting sakti keluar.

Sejak kemarin, pekerjaanku banyak sekali. Menyapu dan mengepel lantai lapangan basket sendirian, benar! SENDIRIAN! Lalu, lagi-lagi mencuci baju anggota tim. Bayangkan ada berapa banyak anggota tim di Teikou? Ratusan! Aku disuruh cuci semua. Aku ini bukan Cinderella yang akan dijemput pangeran tampan dengan kuda putihnya kemudian diajak nikah! Aku adalah seorang budak yang paling menurut pada seorang pangeran kegelapan tukang merintah sambil mengancam dengan gunting! Sial sekali hidupku!

"Seijuuro-sama, aku capek!"

"Ya sudah istirahat dulu."

Selama beberapa hari ini kami melakukan bersih-bersih besar-besaran atas perintah sang kapten, Seijuuro-sama. Entah kenapa yang lain hanya santai-santai saja, karena segala sesuatunya diserahkan padaku. Sial, karena aku pasti menurut pada Seijuuro-sama, mereka memanfaatkanku!

Walaupun capek, tetap senang sih, karena Seijuuro-sama memperhatikanku. Atau jangan-jangan sebenarnya dia mengawasiku agar tidak kabur? Geh! Tapi dia menemaniku seharian, jadi tidak apa-apa. Habisnya disini cuma ada kita berdua. Ehem, siapa tau akan ada adegan-adegan romantis yang yahud antara aku dan Seijuuro-sama! Kyaaaah~

"Nee, kenapa kita harus bersih-bersih hari sabtu? Aku kan mau tidur di rumah."

"Kalau tidak hari libur, tidak akan selesai. Kita harus menyelesaikannya dalam satu hari."

"Ya kalau begitu bantu aku dong, Seijuuro-sama! Kalau aku sendiri tidak sanggup!"

"Enak saja. Tidak ada yang boleh memerintahku!"

Baiklah. Aku tidak bisa membantahnya kan? oke.

Aku dianggap budak terus nih, disuruh-suruh. Bukannya tidak suka, bukan bukan. Kalau selain Seijuuro-sama yang menyuruhku, aku tidak suka! Tapi kan..

"Nee, Seijuuro-sama…"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau suka menyuruh-nyuruhku sih? Seperti bersih-bersih, lalu cuci baju."

"Bukannya itu semua tugasmu sebagai asisten tim basket?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan masak? Aku tidak bisa masak! Nanti kau bisa sakit kalau terus-terusan makan makanan aneh itu.**"**

"Biar saja. Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Rrrrrghh. Jangan jawab setengah-setengah begitu! Aku ingin kejelasan! Aku tau kau memang suka mempermainkan orang, tapi jangan keterlaluan juga. Seijuuro-sama, kenapa kau selalu menyiksaku dengan perintah absolutmu itu sih?

"Baiklah, tapi kenapa kau hanya menyuruh-nyuruh aku saja? Kau tidak kasian melihatku kecapaian ya?"

"Tidak tuh."

"Seijuuro-sama kejam! Jangan menyiksaku terus!"

"Kau kan budakku, jadi tidak apa-apa kan? lagipula, bukannya kau suka disiksa? Kau 'M' kan?"

APAH? AKU DIBILANG 'M'? Seijuuro-sama, kauuuuuuu~

"AKU BUKAN MASOCHIST!"

"Oh, jadi 'DoM'?"

Krik. DoM? Parah. Aku bukan Maso apalagi Super Maso! Ini sudah diluar batas kewajaran! Seijuuro-sama betapa kau kejamnya. Sesukanya aku padamu, tapi ini tidak bisa diterima! Demi kerang ajaib, tidak ada yang lebih memalukan disebut 'DoM' oleh pacar sendiri—bukan, majikan sendiri. Habisnya aku dianggap budak.

"Terserah saja, Seijuuro-sama mau menyebut aku apa! Tapi, Seijuuro-sama sendiri adalah DoDoDoDoDoDoDoDo nya DoS! DoS yang memaksa seorang DoM buat jadi pacarnya, cuma untuk disiksa!"

Oke, ini pertama kalinya aku marah padanya. Aku tidak mau bicara untuk sementara pada Seijuuro-sama! Aku cueki saja!

"Hei."

Masa bodoh.

"Hei."

MASA BODOH!

Kenapa? Menyesal? Pasti tidak. Kenapa menghampiriku sekarang? Mau menyuruhku lagi? Sudahlah, aku sudah tidak mau tau. Aku memang menyukainya, tapi kalau terus-terusan begini, mau dibawa kemana hubungan ini? semua perintahnya tak beralasan sama sekali. Aku hanya dimanfaatkan! Benar, DI-MAN-FA-AT-KAN!

"Hei, ayo kita main games."

"Hah?"

"Kalau kau berhasil mengambil gunting ini dariku, kau boleh menanyakan apapun yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku. Aku akan menjawabnya. Kalau kau kalah, ya tidak usah protes lagi."

"Menanyakan apapun? Berapa banyak?"

"Sebanyak yang kau inginkan."

Sebanyak yang aku inginkan? Hehe, kenapa terlihat menarik? Aku bisa tanya macam-macam kan? bahkan aku bisa tanya perasaannya padaku! hm? Lupakan saja acara ngambek tadi, sekarang ada yang lebih menarik.

"Oke. Aku terima tantangannya."

"Baiklah."

Oke, diam sebentar. Buat dia lengah. Aku pura-pura beres-beres dulu dan HOP!

"O-ow~ gagal~"

"Rrrrgh!"

"Jangan meremehkanku ya! Aku punya mata ini! aku bisa liat gerakanmu."

"Curang!"

Oke, berusaha! Lagi, lagi, lagi, lagi! Kanan? Kiri? Atas? Bawah? Depan? Belakang? Diagonal? Spiral? Segitiga? Kotak? –dari tadi aku menyebut apa sih— AAAAH… gagal terus!

"Bagaimana? Sudah menyerah?"

"Tidak akan!"

Huah, sudah capek beberes, ditambah lagi ini. Apa aku menyerah saja? Tapi ini kesempatan bagus untuk mengetahui perasaannya padaku. Seijuuro-sama curang! Mentang-mentang punya 'Emperor's Eyes'. Istirahat dulu, sandarkan diri sebentar di loker ini. Fuuh.

"?"

Hm? Seijuuro-sama? A-ada apa ya? Kau tidak kembali duduk dan baca buku lagi disana? Kenapa menghampiriku? Heh? HEH? Kenapa lama-lama dekat sekali. Ja-jangan pojoki aku begini! Tu-tunggu dulu! Ini sudah mentok!

"Sei..juuro-sa..ma..?"

Adegan yang aku impikan benar terjadi. Seijuuro-sama tiba-tiba memojokkanku di loker, menghalangi tubuhku bergerak dengan kedua tangannya. Salah satu tangannya masih memegang gunting. Singkirkan dulu guntingnya!

Wa-wajahnya dekat sekali. Mata heterokromnya ada TEPAT di depan mataku. Pelan-pelan mendekat. Eh? Apa yang mau dia lakukan? eh? bibir? eh? Di-dia mau…menciumku! TIDAAAAAAAK~

Apa yang sedang terjadi? Apa aku mimpi? Mimpi di cium Seijuuro-sama? INI PASTI MIMPI! AYO BANGUN! BUKA LEBAR MATAMU! Tapi kalau aku buka lebar mataku, yang terlihat hanya telinga dan rambut merahnya saja. Jadi benar-benar aku dicium?

Aku pasrah saja. Tentu saja dicium olehnya adalah mimpi indah. Pejamkan mata pelan-pelan, oke jangan tegang, jangan panik! Oke, ini pertama kalinya dia menciumku jadi ini momen langka. Apa harus diabadikan? Tidak!

Aku berusaha membalas ciumannya tapi dia menciumku semakin dalam, aku kalah. Uuuh, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Tapi, aku suka cara Seijuuro-sama 'memainkan' ciumannya. Sudah, sudah, aku sudah tidak kuat.

Fuh, sudah selesai? Pengalaman yang mendebarkan. Hm? AH? Kenapa mendekat lagi? DU-DUA KALI?! AKU DICIUMNYA DUA KALI! Kali ini, lebih 'intense' dibandingkan tadi. Aku suka diciumnya lama-lama, tapiiiiii….

Tidak kusadari saat dicium olehnya, Seijuuro-sama mengaitkan tangannya—yang sedang memegang gunting—pada tanganku. Dia memindahkan gunting itu ke tanganku. Dan akhirnya, ciumannya benar-benar berakhir.

Aku bengong. Masih bahagia sekaligus shock! Hm? Guntingnya ada di tanganku sekarang.

"Oh… kau mendapatkan guntingnya, jadi kau yang menang. Heh? tidak, aku yang menang. Aku tidak mungkin kalah."

"…?"

Dia bicara seakan-akan tadi tidak ada kejadian apa-apa. Pengendalian dirinya hebat sekali. Aku saja sudah kembang kempis.

"Baik, anggaplah seri. Walaupun aku benci dengan kata-kata 'seri' tapi kau boleh menanyakan 1 pertanyaan sebagai hadiahnya."

Satu pertanyaan? Apa ya? Kenapa dia menciumku? Tidak, tidak, aku masih malu menanyakan itu. Atau apa kau suka padaku? aah, apa ya! Atau, kenapa kau selalu menyuruhku mencuci di hadapanmu? Kenapa aku selalu disuruh beres-beres? Kenapa aku selalu disuruh bawa bentou buatanku sendiri? Apa dong? Aku ingin menanyakan semuanya! Dia tidak pernah mengatakan alasan yang jelas.

"Aku tidak suka padamu. Aku menciummu karena ingin saja. Cuci, bersih-bersih, masak? Hmm.."

Apa? Dia tau apa yang aku pikirkan? Bahkan langsung dijawab. Jadi dia tidak suka padaku? lalu arti ciuman tadi apa? aku dicium karena iseng saja? Teganya. Dan..

"Ah, untuk melatihmu! Benar! Karena suatu hari nanti kau yang akan mencuci semua bajuku, membersihkan rumahku, memasak untukku dan mengurusi—"

"Mengurusi apa?"

"Lupakan."

Eh? Seijuuro-sama? Kenapa dia pergi begitu saja? Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian! Disini masih banyak yang harus dibersihkan! Seijuuro-samaaaaa~

Jadi, itukah semua jawabannya? Jadi sampai akhir hidupku aku masih dianggap budaknya? Lalu perintah jadi pacar itu apa? Lalu ciuman tadi? Jangan-jangan untuk mengikatku. Jadi, aku harus menjalani kehidupan sebagai pembantu rumahmu nantinya lalu melihat kau, istri dan anak-anakmu hidup bahagia? Aku tidak mau!

Di saat yang sama, saat Seijuuro-sama berjalan keluar ruang ganti, dia membisikan sesuatu—kata-kata terakhir yang menjadi misteri bagiku, kata-kata yang tidak ia lanjutkan tadi. Andai saja aku mendengarnya, mungkin semua akan berubah,

"Mengurusi apa? Tentu saja mengurusi anak-anak kita. Tapi, kalau aku bilang begitu, dia akan tau kalau aku 'bukan suka' padanya tapi 'cinta' padanya. Hm.."

* * *

**OMAKE**

Oke, aku tidak mau hidup jadi pembantu rumah tangga keluarga Akashi. Aku akan berusaha merebut Seijuuro-sama sebelum dia bertemu dengan calon istrinya. Aku akan meningkatkan diri jadi 'High Quality Servant'.

"Hmm.. bagaimana?"

"Tidak bisa dipercaya! Ini bukan buatanmu kan?"

"Enak ya-ssu? Kau pakai jurus apa?"

"Enak sekali."

"Hmm.."

"Behar- behar..(baca : benar-benar)"

"Terima kasih, Kuroko-kun, Murasakibara-kun , Kise-kun, Midorima-kun."

"Kok aku tidak diucapkan terima kasih?"

"Tidak perlu! Minggir sana, Aomine 'dim'. Kalau begitu, aku akan berikan ke Seijuuro-sama dulu~"

Seijuuro-sama sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan. Oke, waktunya menunjukkan hasil les masakku sebulan ini.

"Seijuuro-sama~ silahkan. Dijamin, puas!"

Dia mulai memakannya. Apa? Apa? Apa hasilnya?

"—enak. Kulihat, akhir-akhir ini kerjamu makin bagus saja, budak."

Budak lagi?!

"Hehehe.." Tawaku krenyes garing sekali. Tawa renyah yang diganggu si 'dim'.

"Hee..pasti itu bukan masakanmu kan? kau pungut dimana?"

"Heh, Aomine 'dim'! kalau kau segitu irinya, tidak usah mengatai aku begitu! Lebih baik urusi baju kotormu yang bau minta ampun itu!"

"APA? BAU?"

"Iya! Harusnya kau tiru Kuroko-kun. Seragamnya dilipat rapih habis dipakai, wanginya pun enak, vanilla!"

"Hah? Apa bagusnya laki-laki bau vanilla. Aduh!"

Bagus, pukul saja terus dia, Kuroko-kun!

"Atau tiru Kise-kun, dia pakai parfum bermerk. Wanginya juga awet."

"Aku bukan banci yang suka pamer iklan minyak angin."

"Minyak angin? Hidoi-ssu, Aominecchi!"

"Atau, tiru juga Murasakibara-kun, bajunya wangi…e—to, ada banyak. Kadang susu, kadang biscuit, kadang permen buah, maiubo dan…"

"—itu kan bekas makan dia semua! Dia suka meper di baju kalau habis makan!"

DUAK!

Murasakibara-kun memukul Aomine pakai kardus maiubo ukuran besar.

"Ck!"

"Seburuk-buruknya, kau tiru Midorima-kun. Bajunya tidak ada baunya, aku juga heran."

"Apa maksudmu nanodayo? Lalu kenapa kau tau itu bajuku?"

"Kau kasih nama disana kan? Diujung bajunya. Ahaha.."

"Mungkin tsundere tidak punya bau."

Sekali lagi, kardus maiubo ukuran besar melayang tepat jatuh ke kepala Aomine.

"DAN! Kau harus tiru Seijuuro-sama! Seragamnya penuh dengan aroma KEMENANGAN! KYAAAA~ tapi, kau tidak mungkin bisa menirunya sih."

"APA? Aku juga bau kemenangan. Soalnya yang bisa mengalahkan aku cuma aku!"

"Iya, bau kemenanganmu adalah bau kemenangan yang baru saja jatuh ke kubangan!"

"APA?"

*Ckris ckris*

"Hentikan."

GLEK. Semua diam. Pangeran kegelapan mau bicara, dipersilahkan.

"Jangan bertengkar terus. Aomine, latihanmu bertambah jadi 10 kali lipat."

"Cih.."

WEEEE… makan tuh.

"Dan kau, budak. Aku menyuruhmu untuk MENCUCI baju bukan MENYIUMI BAU bajunya. Jadi…"

Ampun, Seijuuro-sama.. jangan bunuh aku! Ja-jangan lempar gunting itu padaku!

"Tidaaaak, tolooong akuuu…"

* * *

Yo, kelar. Bego. Bego. Entah kenapa aneh sekali. Omakenya panjang bener. Pdhl niatnya mu bikin yg co cwiiit krn Akashi sebenernya nyuruh2 reader mulu buat ngelatih dia jd calon istri. Aseli, ini gak bener. Kenapa jadinya gak greget gt ya? Bodo ah.

chapter ini kerasa ya bedanya ma chapter 1/ya iya lah/ khikhikhi~

Gw bingung, deskripsi gw ttg adegan kisunya, sangat errrr…. Unik? *muji diri sendiri* /plak

Eiya, pd ngerti M, DoM, S, DoS kan? M=Masochist, S=sadis. Klo pake 'Do' berarti udah akut /lebay/

Hmmmm…Abis ini siapa lagi ya? ahahahah

Sebelumnya, Review onegaishimasu~


	3. Chapter 3

Pas tetchan, reader alay. Pas Akashi, readernya absurd. Nah ini, pas midorima, readernya KETERLALUAN agresifnya. Krn menurut gw, midorima memang harus dipasangkan dgn orang yg agresif. Tp agak maksa nih, buntu ide, tp pengen update jd ala kadarnya. Wahahahaha. Sip atuh di baca ajalah!

thx kepada yg sudah favs, follow, PM dan review. makasihhh~

* * *

**My Boyfriend is ...**

Kuroko no Basuke - Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

**Chapter 3 : My Boyfriend is Midorima Shintarou**

* * *

**-Reader's POV-**

**.**

**.**

Sudah seminggu aku berpacaran dengannya, tapi ada yang terasa aneh. Dia terlalu tsundere untuk mengatakan 'suka'.

.

.

.

"Shiiiin, ayolah!"

Aku tidak akan menyerah.

"Tidak mau."

"Ayolaaaah!"

Tunjukkan 'dere' milikmu padaku.

"Kubilang, tidak."

Aku pasti berhasil. Aku akan membuatnya berhasil.

"Ayo katakan."

"TIDAK MAU!"

Aku akan membuatmu menunjukkan 'dere' milikmu dan membuatmu mengatakannya.

"Ayolah, katakan kau 'suka' padaku."

"Hei, kau. Aku bilang, tidak mau. Lagipula kenapa kau bersikeras menyuruhku mengatakannya? Memangnya kau siapa?"

"Aku, pacarmu! Aku ingin mendengarnya."

"Siapa yang pacarmu? Aku tidak merasa pernah berpacaran denganmu!"

"Sejak seminggu yang lalu kita mulai pacaran!"

"Jangan bercanda. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan 'iya'."

"Tapi aku tau, kau suka padaku!"

"…"

Tuh kan mukanya merah. Sudah akui saja, Shin-ku tersayang.

"Sudah, akui saja kau suka padaku, Midorima Shintarou."

Ah? Kok pergi? Aku dicuekin nih jadinya? Besok aku tetap tidak akan menyerah loh. Persiapkan dialogmu, Shin.

.

.

.

"Hehehe.."

"Apa? Jangan menatapku begitu."

"Ayo kata—"

"Menurut Oha-Asa pagi ini, aku harus menghindari orang-orang yang berzodiak sama denganmu. Jadi, pergilah dari hadapanku, aku tidak mau sial nanodayo."

Sempat-sempatnya kau bicara sok keren sambil mengangkat kacamatamu yang merosot itu. Aku? Membuatmu sial? Yang benar saja. Tapi aku? Tentu saja akan membuatmu 'memerah merona'.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku jadi makin ingin mendekatimu, Shin."

Aku dekati ah. Himpit terus. Banyak yang lihat sih, tidak apa-apa. Hehehe. Lagipula, ini ada untungnya. Semua teman perempuan di kelasmu akan tau kau sudah punya aku, jadi mereka tidak akan berani-beraninya mendekatimu. Ahahaha.

"…"

Lihat, lihat. Mukanya merah. Lucu sekali. Manisnyaaaa.

"Sudahlah, Shin. Aku suka 'tsun tsun' mu itu, tapi sesekali 'dere dere' nya keluarkan dong. Ya ya ya?"

Kedip kedip genit. Hayolah.

"Mi-minggir. Semua melihat kita, ba-baka."

Tidaaaaak. Wajah malu-malunya itu ….aku semakin ingin menggodanya.

Ayo, sandarkan sedikit kepalaku di pundak tegapnya, bagaimana reaksinya? Uwah, dia tegang. Hihihihi..

Eh? apa-apaan tanganmu itu? Jangan menyingkirkan kepalaku dengan kasar begitu!

"Dasar. Padahal kau tidak perlu malu. Aku jadi semakin menyukaimu."

Senyum manis. Shin dipastikan memanas, wajahnya seperti udang rebus. Dia membuang pandangannya dariku. Dasar, Tsundere.

Ah, istirahat siang selesai. Aku harus kembali ke kelas.

"Shin, aku kembali dulu ya. Sampai jumpa nanti.."

Lempar 'Three Point Kisses' pada Shin tersayang dulu sebelum pergi. HEH, SHIN! jangan ditangkis.

.

.

.

Seminggu yang lalu, aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Midorima Shintarou—anak pintar teladan dan berkacamata sekaligus jago lempar bola basket jarak jauh—yang memiliki tingkat ketsunderean akut dan juga penganut aliran pemujaan ramalan bintang dan Oha-Asa.

Aku memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya karena aku tau sebenarnya dia menyukaiku. Dia pernah menunjukkan sifat 'dere dere' nya padaku sekali, pada saat itu aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya. Ditambah lagi, sifat 'tsun tsun' nya yang bikin gemas.

Tetapi, dia masih saja tidak mau mengakui perasaannya. Maklum, persentase 'Tsun' dan 'Dere' nya tidak seimbang. 'Tsun' nya lebih dominan.

"Apa itu, Shin?"

"Lucky itemku hari ini."

"Ha? Figure Lolita?"

"Benar. Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Ketertarikannya pada Oha-Asa juga sudah pada tingkat akut. Aku tidak bisa menginterupsinya. Kenapa dia percaya dengan hal seperti itu?

Tunggu dulu. Kalau jalan jangan cepat-cepat Shin. Aduh! Aku jatuh jadinya.

"Ah? Kau baik-baik saja nanodayo?"

Hm? Dia mengulurkan tangan? Kau perhatian sekali sih! Jadi malu. Sifat 'dere' nya mulai keluar lagi, tapi tidak sepenuhnya. Kenapa tidak mau memandangku? Hehehe, baiklah. Aku raih tangannya dan…HUP!

"Aku mendapatkanmu~"

"A-A-Apa yang k-kau lakukan, baka!"

"Tentu saja peluk-peluk pacarku!"

Aku peluk erat, rasakan hangat tubuhnya. Dada bidangnya sungguh nyaman.

"Ergghh.."

Oh, tidak Tuhan. Mahluk ini manis sekali. Apalagi saat sedang merona. Rasanya mau aku serang. Maafkan aku, Tuhan. Aku akan menarik tubuhnya agar sedikit membungkuk dan,

CUP!

Cium pipi, cium pipi.

"Se-sekarang apa lagi?!"

"Cium pipi, heheheheh… atau mau dicium ditempat lain?"

"APA?!"

"Kalian berdua sedang apa sih? Midorimacchi, bentar lagi kita latihan. Kalau terlambat, nanti dimarahi Akashicchi."

Ehem, dari tadi aku menggoda-goda Shin di depan Kise. Kise hanya memandangi kami, sweatdrop. Aku, Shin dan Kise bermaksud menuju ke lapangan basket. Iyaaa—aku sih cuma mau ikutan saja, sekalian melihat Shin latihan. Aku mau pulang bareng, maksudnya.

"O-Oke."

Heh, masih saja sok cool, tadi wajahnya mirip bokong monyet juga—eh?

"Aku tau kalian mau mesra-mesraan, tapi lihat-lihat sekelilingmu-ssu. Ada aku nih."

"Kise iri ya~? Semoga cepat dapat pacarnya ya! Nanti kau pasti mengerti perasaan kami saat ini, iya kan Shin?"

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu nanodayo."

.

.

.

"Kalian, dari mana saja?"

"Akashicchi, jangan salah paham. Ini semua karena Midorimacchi dengan pacar barunya itu mpp—"

Haha. Kise dibungkam mulutnya oleh Shin. Oke, giliranku bicara!

"Akashi Seijuuro! Mulai sekarang, aku akan datang ke sini melihat pacarku latihan. Aku pastikan dia datang tepat waktu dan berlatih keras. Jadi—" tunda sebentar.

"…"

"He-hei, kau!"

"Apanya yang datang tepat waktu-ssu. Kita terlambat kan gara-gara kalian malah mes—"

Oke, kedua kalinya Kise dibungkam. Sepertinya menurut Shin, mulut embernya harus dikunci rapat.

Lanjut,

"—Akashi, bantu aku untuk membuat Shin mengatakan 'suka' padaku!"

"HAH?"

"? Kenapa minta bantuanku?"

"Karena Shin menurut padamu."

"Heh~ keliatannya menarik."

"Chotto! Apa maksudmu nanodayo? Jangan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak!"

Keluarkan sengiran kuda padanya. Tidak peduli kau mau protes seperti apa, aku akan mencari jalan supaya kau mau mengatakan 'aku suka padamu'.

Oh! Akashi mulai mengeluarkan gunting, wow, bagus!

"Shintarou, cepat bilang 'suka' padanya. Kalau tidak, besok kau akan menjadi tontonan masyarakat. Imagemu berubah dari 'Tsundere Three Point Shooter' menjadi 'BALD Tsundere Three Point Shooter'."

Oke, sepertinya Akashi tidak peduli dengan perjanjiannya. Dia mulai tertarik dengan rencanaku ini. Dan aku tau sekarang sebabnya para Kisedai menurut sekali pada Akashi, jadi itu jurus rahasianya? Apa perlu aku tiru?

"Oi, Akashi! Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan? Jangan mengancamku begitu!"

"Apa salahnya? Ini menarik."

Uwaaah, seringaian Akashi berbahaya. Aku memilih orang yang tepat untuk diajak bekerjasama.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oke, teman-teman. Rencana membuat Shintarou mengatakan 'suka' dimulai."

"Oi, Akashi. Memangnya ini penting ya?"

"Daiki, kau diam saja. Ikuti saja perintahku."

"Sudah, sudah Aominecchi. Kalau Akashicchi bilang begitu pasti akan ada hal menarik yang terjadi. Aku juga penasaran-ssu."

"Kise-kun, kenapa kau jadi ikut-ikutan? Kasihan Midorima-kun."

"Heee~ tapi aku juga penasaran. Memangnya Kurochin tidak penasaran?"

"Emmm….penasaran sih. Habisnya Midorima-kun sifatnya begitu. Aku penasaran bagaimana dia mengungkapkan perasaan padanya."

Tidak disangka semua member ikutan rencana ini. Bagus, ini kesempatan bagus! Oke, Shin bersiaplah!

.

.

.

Rencana 1. Gunakan Shiritori.

"Ayo, kita main Shiritori."

"Hah? Untuk apa? Kita sedang makan, Akashi."

CKRIS.

"Baiklah."

Hebat. Hanya dengan satu kali gerakan gunting, Shin langsung mau ikutan Shiritori. Mungkin sebaiknya aku memang menggunakan trik yang sama dengan Akashi.

"Di mulai dari Ryouta."

"Kenapa aku sih?!"

"Karena kau kuning."

"APA?"

Akashi….alasan macam apa itu?

"Kise, bersabarlah."

Tepuk-tepuk pundaknya. Aku berusaha memaklumi posisinya. Aku mengerti kok, manusia merah itu tidak bisa dibantah.

"Tidak perlu sok perhatian padaku-ssu. Ini semua gara-gara kau!"

"Apa maksudmu, nanodayo?"

Bodoh. Kise bodoh! Nanti Shin tau rencana kita! Oke, aku yang akan follow up.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Shin. Kise sedang kedatangan tamu bulanan."

"APA? Jangan samakan aku denganmu-ssu! Aku laki-laki!"

"Benarkah?"

Aku memandang Kise dengan tatapan curiga. Benarkah kau seorang lelaki sejati? Sudah lupakan. Ini melenceng.

"Sudah cepat mulai, Ryouta. Setelah itu Daiki, Tetsuya, Atsushi, Aku, Shintarou lalu kau. Kalau ingin menyebutkan katanya kalian harus memandangi wajah orang setelah kalian, oke?"

"Oh!" semua mengangguk.

Nice idea, Akashi! Kita pojoki Shin supaya dia mengatakan 'suka' dan memandangku saat mengatakannya. Sip, Kise keluarkan jurusmu!

"E—to…..uuummmm…heeeee….aaaaaa….hmmmm….errrrr…."

PLAK!

"Cepetan bodoh!"

Kise kelamaan nih. Aku pukul saja dia.

"Iya, iya. Sakit tau. Hem….. SUSU!"

Ah, bodoh. Mentang-mentang lagi minum susu. Kau anak kecil yang mau tidur siang ya? Oke, Ahomine, keluarkan kemampuanmu.

"Su…..su….su….sumpeh aku gak tau."

"DAIKI!"

"Su..su….su…suami. Ah, berhasil. Suami yang minum SUSU! Susu yang 'itu'. AHAHA"

Suami yang minum susu? Kenapa kau menekankan kata 'SUSU' nya? Susu yang 'itu'? Apa maksudmu? Dasar mesum. Giliran Kuroko.

"Mi, ya? Mi…mi….mi…..minta! Suami yang minta SUSU!"

Kurokoooo….kenapa kau mengaitkannya dengan susu juga hah?! Tidak kusangka kau….jangan-jangan kau tertular penyakit Aomine. Lupakan, giliran Murasaki.

"Ta….ta….ta…."

Awas kalau susu lagi! Aku getok nanti!

"Ta…ta…tamu!"

Fuuuh, normal. Kau sudah meluruskan ke arah yang benar Murasaki.

"—Tamu yang minta dan minum SUSU!"

GEDUBRAK! Sekarang tamu yang minum susu? Sudah hentikan!

Oke, Akashi. Kau adalah manusia yang paling normal—tapi menakutkan—lakukan yang terbaik. Giring Shin menuju kata 'suka'.

"Giliranku? Baiklah. Tamu…mu….mu….mu….mu…..mukamu penuh dengan SUSU!"

'PPFFFFTT…OKE DIA MAKSA! AKASHI UDAH BUNTU! OKE, JANGAN KETAWA. NANTI DIGUNTING'

"Jadi habis ini su- ya.."

"Akashi, kenapa kau bukan per kata, malah per akhir kalimatmu. Lalu kenapa susu lagi? Tadi Kise sudah sebut susu nanodayo."

"Sudah, tidak usah protes. Lanjutkan saja! Dimulai dari su-" *ckris*

"Baiklah. Su…su…."

Oke, pandang aku dalam-dalam Shin. Kata yang cocok untuk aku dan kamu, Shin. Ayo, Su…su..suka! ayo cepat…

"Su….su….su…."

Sudah jangan lama-lama pikirnya! SUKA cepat bilang! Aku selalu memaksamu mengatakan itu, jadi itu harusnya kata yang paling kau ingat.

"Su…"

KRIIIIINGGGGG

"Su—sudah bel masuk nanodayo. Ayo kembali ke kelas."

TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK.

.

.

.

.

Rencana 2. Ruang Sempit. Sempit-sempitan, cari kesempatan, buat suasana romantis dan dengan sendirinya dia akan mengatakan suka.

BRAAAAK!

Aku dan Shin baru saja dipaksa masuk ke loker oleh Kise. Kise mau membuat aku dan Shin tidak sengaja terkunci di dalamnya. Bodoh, ruang sempit sih ruang sempit tapi ini kesempitan. Aku dan Shin tidak muat di dalamnya. Lagipula, kalau ingin membuat situasi 'tidak sengaja terkunci' jangan seperti ini! ini namanya kau memintanya masuk dan menguncinya, bodoh, mana dia mau.

"Hei, apa sih? kenapa aku dipaksa masuk ke sini? Tidak bisa!"

"Sepertinya gagal-ssu."

"BODOH KAU KISE! Itu sudah pasti! Mana muat, BODOH!"

.

.

.

Rencana 3. Buat Shin cemburu dengan selingkuh di depan matanya.

Yosh! Shin sedang latihan di sana. Aku akan pura-pura manja-manjaan dengan Aomine. Tapi, kenapa rencana ini harus dengan si Ahomine? Apa sih yang Akashi pikirkan?

"Nee, Daiki-kun~"

"Jangan memanggilku begitu, menjijikan."

Bodoh! Aku pura-puranya selingkuh sama kamu! Mana ngomongnya sambil ngupil. Sial.

Ah, Shin melihat ke sini. Aku pegang saja tangannya si Aho, ini bukan tangan yang habis ngupil tadi kan?

"Daiki-kun~ nanti pulang bareng aku ya! Tiap hari aku mengajak Shin pulang bareng tapi dia tidak mau. Mendingan sama kamu saja, nanti kita jalan-jalan dulu ya, ya?"

"…"

Yes, berhasil. Shin memandang ke sini. Eratkan pegangan pada di Aomine. Ayo, cemburu lah Shin! Rebut aku dari jeratan si Hitam Kelam Nan Dim ini.

"Aku tidak mau. Dadamu kecil, body nya juga tidak biola orchestra. Aku malas ah."

Dalam waktu sekejap, Aomine hampir dimakamkan akibat kekerasan yang dilakukan olehku.

.

.

Rencana 4, 5, 6, 7. Gagal. Dst.

.

.

.

Oke, hahahha. Gagal. Aku sudah tidak mau meminta bantuan orang-orang bodoh itu. Rencana awal ancaman 'Botak akibat Gunting Akashi' sepertinya lebih manjur, tetapi kenapa dilewatkan?

"Hei, apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Eh? apa maksudmu, Shin?"

"Tingkah laku mereka jadi aneh sejak kau meminta bantuan Akashi. Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau mengatakannya."

Apa maksudnya? Tidak mau mengatakannya? Selamanya kau tidak mau? Kalau begitu bagaimana hubungan kita akan berlanjut?

"Shin, bodoh! Aku hanya ingin mendengarnya saja. Kau suka padaku! aku tau itu! Jadi katakanlah! Jangan aku terus yang mengatakan suka!"

"Siapa yang suka padamu?"

"KAU!"

"Tidak!"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau selalu merona jika dekat denganku? Kalau kau benci padaku, ayo katakan benci!"

"…"

Lihat, kau tidak benci padaku. Kau suka padaku jadi kau tidak bisa mengatakannya. Sudah lepas ketsundereanmu itu dan katakan 'suka'.

"Yang jelas aku tidak pacaran denganmu. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan iya."

"Tapi kau hanya bilang itu padaku saja! Kalau didepan orang lain, kau tidak pernah membantah jika aku bilang kita pacaran. Itu artinya kau juga menginginkannya. Kau hanya malu, Shin. Ayo, lupakan 'tsun' mu itu untuk sesaat saja."

"…."

Aku menghampiri Shin yang sedang duduk di bangku kelas. Semua teman sekelasnya sudah pulang. Hanya ada kami berdua disini.

"He—hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau duduk di pangkuanku?!"

"Supaya kau tidak kabur."

"Apa? Cepat menyingkir dari—empt"

Aku menempatkan sebuah kecupan singkat tepat di bibir Shin. Aku melingkarkan tanganku pada pundaknya. Sepertinya Shin terkejut, bisa dirasakan dari tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba kaku. Uh, gawat, aku yang melakukannya tapi aku merasa panas di wajahku yang kini sangat dekat dengan wajah Shin.

"—egh! A-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Menciummu."

Aku bisa melihat wajah Shin yang sudah semerah rambut Akashi.

"Ergh… cepat menyikir dariku!"

"Jangan perlihatkan 'tsun' saja. Tunjukkan 'dere' mu padaku."

"Siapa yang tsundere? Jangan salah paham."

"Kau yang bersikap begitu menunjukkan kau TSUNDERE!"

"Tidak! Aku bukan Tsundere! Cepat menyingkir dariku‼"

Kenapa harus berteriak begitu? Aku ada di hadapanmu sekarang. Kau berusaha menyingkirkanku dengan kasar begitu? Jahat!

Aku mempererat peganganku dan membenamkan wajahku pada pundaknya. Shin berusaha melepaskan tanganku. Tidak akan aku biarkan. Tapi, merasakan tolakan keras darinya aku jadi sedih.

"Aku suka padamu, Shin. Sangat suka."

"…"

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan memandangnya berkaca-kaca.

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, itu saja. Tidak boleh?"

"…."

"Kalau kau terus menolaknya. Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa lagi."

"…"

Shin diam saja. Malah membuang muka. Lupakan, ketsundereanmu memang tidak bisa diobati. Baiklah, aku akan minggir dari pangkuanmu.

"Baik, aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi."

Aku bangun dari pangkuannya dipenuhi dengan wajah masam, dan..

Sret!

"?"

Shin menarik tanganku dan tiba-tiba saja—menciumku? Heh? Ada apa ini?

Dia memperdalam ciumannya dengan melingkupi pipiku dengan kedua tangan besarnya. Aku bisa merasakan setiap ciuman yang berikan penuh dengan kehangatan. Nafasku jadi naik turun begini. Jantungku tidak berhentinya berpacu.

"Suka—"

"—sangat suka—"

Di tengah-tengah ciumannya, dia sempat membisikan kata-kata yang sangat ingin kudengar itu. Lalu dia kembali menciumku. Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya pasrah dan menyambutnya. 'Dere dere' miliknya sedang muncul, tidak ada salahnya untuk dimanfaatkan karena dalam beberapa menit saja mungkin dia akan berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa seperti waktu itu karena 'tsun tsun' nya akan menjangkitinya lagi.

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Geser sedikit lagi pintunya, Kise. Aku tidak bisa lihat."

"Aku sedang berusaha, Aominecchi. Kalau tidak hati-hati nanti ketauan."

"Cepat."

SREEEK.

"HAAAAAAAAAA.."

"Apa? Apa? Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Me-me-mereka lagi ciuman!"

"APA?!"

"Ssssttt..Tutup mulutmu, Daiki."

"Masa iya? Aku juga mau lihat Midochin ciuman~"

"Minggir, minggir."

"Sepertinya tadi Midorima-kun bicara sesuatu, tapi aku tidak jelas mendengarnya."

"UWAAAH! Tetsu, sejak kapan kau disini? Kukira kau tidak ikutan!"

"Jangan teriak-teriak, Aominecchi! Nanti ketahuan!"

BRAAAAAK!

Pintu dibuka lebar—lebih tepatnya dibanting. Ada seorang dengan surai hijau dipenuhi aura kekesalan muncul di balik pintu tersebut. Semua yang sedang sembunyi, ketahuan—mungkin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini nanodayo?"

"Ah~ Midorimacchi! Tenang saja, kami tidak lihat apa-apa kok. Benar kok. Kami sedang kebetulan lewat-ssu. Ha ha ha~"

Ketawamu garing sekali, Kise.

"Kami? Kami atau kau, Kise?"

"Hah?"

Kise membalikkan badan, mencari gerombolan pengintip yang berkomplot dengannya tetapi ternyata tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

"Minna! Tega sekali meninggalkanku sendirian! E—to, Midorimacchi ganteng deh, aku tidak lihat apa-apa kok. Jaa!"

Kise yang berusaha kabur, akhirnya malah tertangkap tangan berbalut. Kise, bersiaplah menerima kemurkaannya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~ AMPUN MIDORIMACCHI!"

* * *

Gw bikin si reader manggil midorima pake 'shin' soalnya kalo shin-chan nanti mirip takao, klo shintarou jd kepanjangan. Ahaha.

Sip, kelar ini chapter. Masalah shiritori itu sebenernya gw yang maksa bener. Kagak dpt ide, susah bgt nyari kata yang gak ada akhiran huruf matinya. Ampe muter2 gak nemu jg. Ehem, ya gni deh chapternya. Semoga terhibur. Maap jika ada kekurangan. Wahahahahhaha… klo kurang so sweet ya inget2 author aja ya! *kedip maut* /dibantai

Rikues dr Kiki Suzuki-san yg minta Kise sepertinya akan saya penuhi di chapter berikutnya. Semoga tdk tertunda.

REVIEW PLEASE~


	4. Chapter 4

Yo minna. Saya update nih. Kmrn2 agak mengerikan chara2 readernya, klo ini wajar2 saja, tp terlalu baik dan mengenaskan menurut gw, ahahaha. Sip, cekidot.

thx kepada yg sudah favs, follow, PM dan review. makasihhh~

* * *

**My Boyfriend is ...**

Kuroko no Basuke - Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

**Chapter 4 : My Boyfriend is Kise Ryouta**

* * *

**-Reader's POV-**

**.**

**.**

Sudah lama aku berpacaran dengannya, tapi ada yang terasa aneh. Aku selalu membiarkannya sibuk dengan karir dan juga fansnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Atap sekolah. Waktu makan siang. Kami mengobrol di dekat pagar pembatas.

"Hari ini kau ada jadwal apa saja, Ryou-chan?"

"Hemm… cuma pemotretan saja tapi, nanti malam."

"Benarkah? Bersemangatlah."

Ryou-chan menggangguk semangat. Bagus. Kau harus semangat demi impianmu, Ryou-chan.

"Ry-Ryou-chan?"

Ada apa? Tiba-tiba memelukku dari belakang begini. Apa ada masalah? Kalau kau menyandarkan kepalamu padaku, aku jadi susah bergerak, tapi… sudahlah. Tanpa sadar, aku juga menyukai diperlakukan begini olehmu.

"Nee~ nee~ hari ini pekerjaanku kan malam hari-ssu. Hari ini juga tidak ada kegiatan klub, bagaimana kalau kita main ke suatu tempat pulang sekolah?—kemana saja boleh-ssu, hehe."

"Tidak bisa."

"Eeeeh? Kenapaaa~?"

"Beberapa hari ini jadwalmu sangat padat, minggu lalu kau hampir demam. Jadi, jika ada waktu luang sebaiknya kau istirahat. Tidur beberapa jam mungkin akan membantu,"

Aku juga ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, Ryou-chan. Tapi, aku lebih khawatir pada tubuhmu. Demi kesehatanmu, aku rela mengurangi waktu bersamamu.

"Tapiiii…"

"Jangan begitu. Kalau kau kelelahan lalu sakit, aku jadi khawatir."

Aku merasa Ryou-chan menghela nafas panjang. Kenapa? Kau kecewa? Tapi, ini demi kebaikanmu.

"Kalau begitu, sebagai gantinya—"

Sebagai gantinya? Aku menoleh pada Ryou-chan, ingin tau apa lanjutannya.

"—biarkan aku menciummu sekarang-ssu."

Hah? Wajahku memanas mendengar apa yang baru saja di ucapkannya. Pasti wajahku sekarang seperti kepiting rebus. Wajah Ryou-chan mulai terasa dekat. Tinggi badannya yang cukup ekstrim membuatnya bisa mendekatkan wajah sekaligus memelukku dari belakang.

Tangannya menghampiri daguku dan membuatku menengadah menghadapnya. Jarinya sedikit menyentuh bibirku. Iris mata kuning keemasannya tidak sanggup kupandang.

Tiba-tiba saja, aku tidak sengaja melihat sesuatu di bawah sana—beberapa orang—gadis?

"Ah, itu dia Kise-kun. Sedang apa dia disana dengan siapa?"

Aku refleks mendorong Ryou-chan dan melepaskan diri dari pelukannya.

"Hei..?"

"Ryou-chan, di bawah sana ada yang melihat kita. Mungkin saja, mereka fansmu."

Ryou-chan memperhatikan beberapa orang yang ada di bawah sana dan mereka mulai meneriaki namanya. Ryou-chan menyadari mungkin mereka adalah fansnya dan mulai melambaikan tangan tanpa lupa dengan senyuman menawan. Tampan sekali.

"Kise-kuuuuuun, kami mencarimu kemana-mana! Ternyata kau disana~?!"

"Kyaaa, Kise-kun~ kami mau minta tanda tanganmu!"

"Kami ke sana ya~"

Mulai terjadi keributan di sana. Sepertinya mereka akan datang ke sini. Sebaiknya aku pergi.

"Mouuu~ kenapa mereka muncul disaat yang tidak tepat-ssu? Aku baru saja ingin—ha?"

Aku sudah pergi dari sana meninggalkan Ryou-chan.

"—loh? Kemana dia?"

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, hari ini Ryou-chan juga dikejar-kejar fans. Popularitasnya memang sedang meranjak naik. Semua itu membuatku lega. Tetapi, ada yang aku takutkan. Semakin tinggi posisi seseorang, maka akan semakin sakit jika terjatuh. Aku khawatir akan hal itu. Aku tidak mau Ryou-chan sedih.

Di lorong kelas, aku berpapasan dengan beberapa gadis yang aku lihat tadi. Mereka menuju ke atap sekolah, lalu,

"Aduh!"

Salah satu dari mereka mendorongku sampai punggungku berpapasan dengan tembok terdekat. Ada apa? Tidak usah kasar begitu. Sudahlah, mungkin dia sedang buru-buru ingin mendapatkan tanda tangan Ryou-chan.

.

.

.

.

Sudah cukup lama aku mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan Kise Ryouta—salah satu anggota dari Generation of Miracles sekaligus model remaja yang terkenal. Awalnya aku meminta Ryou-chan untuk merahasiakan hubungan kami karena aku khawatir akan mempengaruhi karirnya sebagai model. Bagaimanapun juga dia dipuja-puja anak perempuan.

Ryou-chan dan aku tidak saling kenal sebelumnya, tapi aku tau dia sangat terkenal. Bahkan di sekolah, semua murid perempuan berusaha mendapatkan cintanya. Aku dikenalkan pada Ryou-chan oleh sahabat dekatku. Pertama kali melihat dan bicara padanya, aku langsung menyukainya. Cinta pada pandangan pertama, begitu?

Puncaknya, saat aku mengunjungi tempat pemotretannya diajak olehnya. Saat itu, aku benar-benar terpana pada pesonanya sebagai model. Dia juga pernah cerita, impiannya adalah menjadi model lalu menjadi pilot.

Entah apa hubungannya antara pilot dan model, ditambah lagi bukankah dia pebasket? Atau mungkin Ryou-chan adalah tipe orang yang punya bakat ganda? Jadi, dia ingin mencoba segala bidang? Tetapi, saat melihatnya bergaya di depan kamera, Ryou-chan memang terlihat berbeda.

Karakter dan pembawaanya yang sangat ramah dan ceria membuatku nyaman berada di dekatnya. Aku tidak menyangka perasaan seperti ini timbul tiba-tiba dan membesar, lalu yang lebih mengagetkan adalah Ryou-chan juga menyimpan perasaan yang sama.

Pertama kalinya, seseorang menyatakan perasaan padaku adalah orang yang sangat kusukai juga. Saat itu, aku sangat bahagia sampai tidak sadar dia meniru gaya aktor terkenal dalam adegan 'ciuman pertama' di dalam drama Korea. Ingin tertawa rasanya jika ingat betapa buruknya cara dia meniru, padahal bukankah dia terkenal dengan kemampuan 'Perfect Copy' nya? Bisa kukatakan, itulah pertama kalinya dia gagal menjadi seorang peniru ulung.

"Kurokocchiiiiiiiii~ tolong aku-ssu!"

Kuroko-kun, teman yang selalu menjadi korban Ryou-chan. Terkadang aku kasihan padanya.

"Ada apa, Kise-kun?"

"Dia mau membunuhku!"

Kenapa kau menunjuk padaku, Ryou-chan. Memangnya aku melakukan apa?

"Kise-kun, kau tidak boleh bicara begitu pada pacarmu."

"Tapi, aku serius-ssu!"

Lagi-lagi Ryou-chan merengek begitu. Sifat kekanakannya terkadang membuatku pusing. Aku kan hanya menyuruhmu untuk minum vitamin ini saja. Kau bilang kau merasa tidak enak badan. Haduh. Apa yang kau takutkan dari benda begini?

"Ryou-chan, ini hanya vitamin."

"Tidak mau. Lihat, Kurokocchi! Dia memaksaku."

"Kalian berisik sekali. Ada apa Ryouta? Suaramu menggangu orang latihan."

Oh, Akashi-kun. Sang kapten merah mengerikan yang sangat ditakuti oleh Ryou-chan. Wajar saja, terkadang aku juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja, Kise! Itu cuma butiran kapsul yang akan larut dalam lambungmu, tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan, nanodayo."

Midorima-kun, kudengar dia sangat tsundere. Memang sih. Pacar Midorima-kun adalah teman baikku yang mengenalkanku pada Ryou-chan.

"Huh, dasar kau penakut, Kise!"

Aomine-kun, orang yang paling dikagumi oleh Ryou-chan. Ryou-chan bilang dia jago sekali bermain basket. Aku juga pernah melihat kemampuannya dalam pertandingan—memang menganggumkan. Tetapi, dalam kehidupan sehari-hari hubungannya dengan Ryou-chan agak buruk—mungkin karena kelakuannya seperti preman.

"Aominecchi! Kau tidak tau? Benda seperti itu terbuat dari apa?"

"Hah? Apa?"

"Aku pernah baca itu terbuat cacing, Aominecchi! Menjijikan, jauhkan itu dariku-ssu! Aku tidak mau benda seperti itu merasuki tubuhku!"

Sudah kuduga, ketakutannya akan vitamin dan obat disebabkan kengeriannya pada cacing dan serangga. Terkadang dia seperti perempuan. Aduh.

"Kau berlebihan, Ryou-chan. Ini cuma vitamin rasa buah."

Haha, maaf. Aku beli rasa buah karena setiap membayangkan Ryou-chan, aku seperti ibu yang membayangkan anaknya sakit.

"Sudahlah, jangan buat keributan disini, Ryouta."

"Akashicchi.."

Belum sempat merengek, Ryou-chan sudah mendapatkan death glare dari Akashi-kun.

"Itu dia, Kise-kun! Sepertinya, sebentar lagi latihan di mulai!"

"Kyaaa…. Tapi, aku mau menyentuhnya dulu~"

Segerombolan orang datang, sudah diduga pasti fansnya Ryou-chan.

"He..?"

Beberapa diantara mereka berjalan menghampiri Ryou-chan tanpa memperdulikanku yang sedang berdiri disampingnya. Mereka mendorongku menjauhinya. Benar, aku tidak dianggap oleh mereka. Mereka tau kalau kami pacaran tapi mereka menganggap itu tidak mungkin. Aku dituduh menggoda Ryou-chan dan mengancamnya untuk jadi pacarku. Jadi, mereka menganggapku tidak ada—itulah yang terjadi.

Memang seharusnya, dirahasiakan saja. Tetapi, Ryou-chan tidak mau. Waktu itu, dia mengungkap pada semua fansnya di sekolah kalau kami pacaran bahkan dia berkata "Mulai sekarang, aku—Kise Ryouta—adalah milik gadis ini-ssu" dengan nada ceria disertai senyuman polos anak kecil. Saat itu, aku berpikir dia sangat manis. Walaupun begitu, tidak ada yang berubah. Aku malah tambah tidak dianggap oleh fans Ryou-chan.

Aku memakluminya. Seorang fans yang idolanya direbut gadis tidak menarik sepertiku pasti akan merasa kesal. Itu hal yang wajar. Aku tidak menyalahkan perlakuan mereka padaku. Lagipula, mereka sudah mendukung Ryou-chan hingga ke posisi begini jadi sepatutnya aku juga berterima kasih pada mereka yang sudah membuat impian Ryou-chan jadi kenyataan.

"Kise-kun~ kami sudah melihat majalah barumu!"

"Kau tampan sekali~!"

"Terima kasih, minna."

Ryou-chan sempat mencuri pandang padaku. ah, fansnya menyadarinya. Sebaiknya aku pergi.

"Nee, kau mau kemana~?"

"Murasakibara-kun..?"

Kadang aku merasa Murasakibara adalah teman yang baik. Walaupun selalu sibuk dengan cemilannya, dia selalu tau kekhawatiranku.

"Kau mau menghidar lagi nanodayo?"

"Tidak kok, Midorima-kun."

"Kau tidak hanya menghindar. Tapi, mengalah. Kau terlalu baik."

"Memangnya kau tidak cemburu melihatnya? Lihat, Kise dikelilingi oleh gadis-gadis tidak dikenal itu! Kalau aku jadi Kise, aku pasti akan mendahulukan pacarku, bukan fansku."

"Tidak apa-apa, Kuroko-kun, Aomine-kun. Ini bukan salah Ryou-chan—"

Benar, bukan salahnya. Bukan salah Ryou-chan. Ini semua salahku.

"—aku yang menyuruhnya lebih mendahulukan fansnya dibandingkan aku."

Kemudian, aku pergi dari sana meninggalkan teman, Ryou-chan dan juga fansnya. Saatnya pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

.

"Ittekimasu."

Aku menutup pintu rumahku dan bersiap keluar untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Tiba-tiba saja aku melihat seseorang di depan pagar rumahku,

"Ohayou~"

"Ryou-chan… kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Tentu saja, menjemput pacarku-ssu."

Ryou-chan tersenyum padaku. Tanpa sadar, aku membalas senyuman manisnya. Aku senang.

"Karena jam masuk masih lama, kita jalan kaki saja ya-ssu."

"Hn."

Ryou-chan menggenggam tanganku selama perjalanan ke sekolah. Tentu saja, aku bersedia menggenggam kembali tangan besarnya. Seandainya, jalan menuju sekolah sangat jauh, pasti aku bisa berjalan lebih lama seperti ini bersama Ryou-chan.

"Nee, hari ini, ayo kita main ke suatu tempat!"

"Bukankah, Ryou-chan sibuk? Lebih baik kau ke tempat keperluanmu hari ini lebih cepat. Jangan paksakan dirimu."

Lagi-lagi, aku menyuruhnya untuk cepat pergi ke lokasi, supaya pekerjaannya cepat selesai dan bisa istirahat di rumah segera. Kegiatannya sangat padat, belum lagi latihan mengerikan dari Akashi-kun lalu pertandingan. Akhir-akhir ini kondisi tubuhnya tidak baik, aku tidak boleh egois.

"Ergggh.."

Kenapa kau memasang wajah begitu, Ryou-chan? Jangan ngambek. Tapi, wajahnya manis sekali. Ingin aku cubit rasanya.

"—kalau begitu, waktu weekend saja-ssu. Kita sudah lama tidak kencan."

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, kalau weekend manfaatkan waktu sebaik-baiknya untuk istirahat. Biasanya, Ryou-chan juga ada pekerjaan kan?"

"Lagi? Kau tidak suka pergi denganku ya?"

"Bukan begitu."

Bukan begitu. Bukan begitu. Memang bukan begitu. Aku juga ingin sekali, sangat ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu bersamamu lebih lebih lebih dan lebih banyak, tapi aku tidak boleh egois. Karena saat aku egois, fokusmu akan pindah padaku.

Akhirnya sampai depan gerbang sekolah. Beberapa murid mulai terlihat berdatangan. Ryou-chan malah semakin erat menggenggam tanganku. Sudahlah, dia tidak bisa dilarang.

"Kyaaa… Kise-kun! Kau datang cepat sekali~!"

Mereka menarik Ryou-chan. Membawanya ke arah lain, menjauhiku.

"Eh? Hei, kalian. Jangan main tarik begini-ssu."

"Ayo, sini, sini. Hari ini, kami buatkan makan siang untukmu! Kau harus coba ya?!"

"Tapi, aku.."

Ryou-chan menoleh ke arahku. Ah, biasanya kita makan siang bersama. Hanya saat itu saja, kami bisa bersama.

Aku memandang Ryou-chan dan tersenyum. Sebaiknya, aku segera pergi ke kelas. Mungkin, aku akan makan siang bersama dengan teman-temanku hari ini.

.

.

.

.

"Tumben kau ke sini. Biasanya bukannya berduaan dengan Kise?"

"Tidak, Aomine-kun. Hari ini Ryou-chan makan bersama beberapa orang, katanya sih mereka membuatkan makan siang untuk Ryou-chan."

"Oh."

Aku makan dalam diam. Berpikir, apa yang sedang dilakukan Ryou-chan sekarang. Apa dia makan dengan benar? Apa masakan orang itu cocok dengannya? Ah, apa yang aku pikirkan. Ryou-chan akan baik-baik saja. Dia dicintai semua orang.

"Oi, Aomine. Kau tidak sopan nanodayo."

"Habisnya, dia bengong saja."

Ah, Aomine-kun, kenapa kau main ambil saja makananku? Tapi, ini juga banyak sekali.

"Ambil saja."

Lagipula, itu jatah untuk Ryou-chan. Aku juga tidak sanggup menghabiskannya sendirian.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa~? Mau Maiubo?"

"Tidak Murasakibara-kun, terima kasih."

"Ah, sou~? Jaa, aku saja yang makan~ aku juga minta makananmu ya, kelihatannya enak~"

"Kau khawatir kan? datangi saja Kise-kun. Aku rasa mereka makan di kelas."

"Tidak perlu, Kuroko-kun."

Tidak perlu. Tidak perlu. Walau, aku sangat ingin. Tidak boleh egois.

"…"

Akashi-kun? Kenapa menatapku begitu?

"Ada apa, Akashi-kun?"

"Hubungan kalian terlihat normal di mata orang banyak—"

"…"

"—tetapi kenyataannya tidak. Benar begitu?"

Kenapa kau bisa tau, Akashi-kun? Kau selalu tajam. Memang ada yang salah. Tetapi, bukan salah Ryou-chan. Ini semua salahku.

.

.

.

.

Entah apa yang terjadi padaku akhir-akhir ini. Aku tidak mengerti, padahal tidak ada yang salah. Intensitas pertemuanku dengan Ryou-chan semakin berkurang. Dia semakin sibuk dan fansnya selalu mengelilinginya. Tidak ada celah untuk aku mendekatinya. Tidak apa-apa kok, asal Ryou-chan senang, aku rela.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan-ssu?"

"Maaf ya Ryou-chan. Aku menggangu kegiatanmu."

"Kau bicara apa-ssu? Tidak apa-apa kok. Kita memang sudah lama tidak bertemu."

"…"

"Aku kangen sekali padamu—?"

Sebelum Ryou-chan sempat memelukku, aku sudah menahan tubuhnya. Apa yang aku lakukan? Bukankah aku suka dipeluk olehnya?

"—kita pisah saja."

Hei, mulut. Kenapa kau bicara hal begitu? Aku tidak menyuruhmu mengatakan hal itu.

"Ha? A-apa yang kau bicarakan-ssu?"

Tidak, Ryou-chan, kau salah paham. Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal itu.

"Aku sudah tidak sanggup."

Kenapa pipiku basah? hei, mata, aku tidak menyuruhmu mengeluarkan air mata. Berhenti. Kenapa jari-jariku gemetar?

"Ada apa-ssu? Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa kau minta berpisah? Aku tidak mau."

Aku juga tidak mau Ryou-chan. Ini hanya salah paham. Aku akan bersama denganmu— selalu.

"Maafkan aku. Sebaiknya seperti ini."

"Ha? Tidak mau!"

Apa lagi yang kau bicarakan, mulut? Aku tidak menyuruhmu begitu. Katakan 'Aku suka padamu' bukan 'Aku ingin pisah denganmu'. Cepat katakan!

"Rasanya sesak, Ryou-chan."

Hah? Kenapa lagi-lagi mengatakan hal tidak penting. Kenapa pikiran dan tubuhku tidak sejalan? Merasa sesak? Tidak, itu bohong. Aku tidak merasa sesak. Sama sekali tidak. Hanya saja, aku merasa sebentar lagi,

—aku akan hancur.

"Hei, chotto!"

.

.

.

.

Aku menghindari Ryou-chan. Bukan. Bukan menghindari, kami sudah berpisah. Sudah. Jadi, tidak ada yang perlu disesalkan. Mulai hidup baru sebagai murid biasa. Ryou-chan, seperti biasa, dikelilingi banyak orang. Aku tersenyum.

Hari ini, aku ingin ke perpustakaan.

"Ah, kau."

"Kuroko-kun, kau sedang apa?"

Tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kuroko-kun di perpustakaan.

"…"

"Ada apa?"

"Kudengar, kau putus dengan Kise-kun. Memangnya kenapa?"

Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ini yang terbaik. Itu saja."

"Terbaik? Benarkah? Tapi, kenapa kau terlihat buruk di mataku?"

Apa maksudnya? Tentu aku merasa baik-baik saja. Bahkan lebih baik.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok."

"Tidak, keadaanmu semakin buruk. Sangat terlihat."

Apa yang dibicarakannya? Sudahlah. Aku punya urusan lain di sini. Bukan untuk mengobrol.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian sejak pertemuanku dengan Kuroko-kun, aku benar-benar merasa makin buruk. Aku tidak bersemangat. Setiap hari merasa gelisah. Aku juga tidak tau apa yang membuatku gelisah.

Hari ini bukankah ada pertandingan basket? Apa Ryou-chan menang lagi? Tidak, tidak. Kenapa aku teringat padanya lagi.

Hari ini ayah dan ibu pulang malam karena ada acara. Aku harus memasak.

DRRRT DRRRT

Ah, telepon? Siapa ya? Aomine-kun?

"Moshi-moshi.."

"Oi, cepat datang ke sini."

Ada apa? Kenapa suaranya tergesa-gesa begitu?

"Ada ap—"

"Kise pingsan."

"Hah?"

"Sudah cepat kesini!"

Tanpa berpikir panjang. Aku yang masih memegang pisau langsung berlari ke rumah sakit yang diberitahu Aomine-kun.

.

.

.

BRAK!

Maaf, kalau aku dobrak pintunya. Tapi ini keadaan darurat. Aku juga tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang memandangku horror sejak tadi.

"Ryou-chan?"

Aku menghampiri Ryou-chan yang terbaring lemas dikelilingi teman pelanginya. Aku mengguncang tubuhnya.

"Ryou-chan, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Oi, kenapa kau bawa-bawa pisau nanodayo?"

"Hnn? Kau datang?"

Hah? Ryou-chan sadar. Belum sempat dia sadar benar, aku sudah mulai menyerang Ryou-chan dengan pertanyaan.

"Ryou-chan, apa yang kau rasakan? Apa ada yang sakit? Bukankah aku bilang minum vitaminmu? Kau makan dengan benar kan?"

"Hei, jangan begitu, kau terdengar seperti Ibunya! Kata dokter, dia cuma pingsan karena stress dan kelelahan."

"Ha?"

"Sudahlah teman-teman. Biarkan Ryouta istirahat. Ayo pergi."

Mereka pergi semua? Begitu saja? kalian tega sekali. Teman kalian disini sedang sakit.

"Jaga dia baik-baik ya."

.

.

.

Keheningan tercipta. Bukan mengheningkan cipta.

Ryou-chan masih berbaring di kasur. Aku hanya bisa berdiri kaku di depannya.

"Hei, kenapa kau bawa pisau?"

"Aku tidak sadar. Aku sedang memasak tadi."

Aku meletakkan pisaunya di meja kecil dekat kasur. Lalu, aku melirik ke Ryou-chan. Kenapa jadi canggung?

"Hngh.."

"Ryou-chan, kenapa kau bangun? Berbaringlah dulu. Jangan bergerak!"

"Tidak apa-apa-ssu."

Ryou-chan duduk di pinggir ranjang itu—menatapku.

"Kau khawatir padaku?"

"Tentu saja. aku kan sudah bilang, kau harus banyak istirahat. Jangan memaksakan diri. Kau pasti tidak makan dengan benar."

Tanpa sadar, aku memulai kebiasaanku saat masih bersama dengannya. Ingat, aku yang ingin berpisah jadi lupakan semua itu.

"Aku melakukan semua hal yang selalu kau bilang-ssu."

"Lalu kenapa kau pingsan tadi, huh? Jangan bohong."

"Aku tidak bohong-ssu. Mau seberapapun aku makan dan minum vitamin, kalau sumber energiku tidak ada, aku tidak bertenaga."

"Sumber energi? Apa itu? Biar aku belikan sekarang."

Tiba-tiba saja, Ryou-chan menarikku dan memeluk tubuhku. Eh?

"?‼"

"—kau."

"Ryou—"

"Sumber energiku adalah kau."

Apa maksud ucapannya? Aku sumber energinya? Hentikan. Bukan ini yang aku inginkan.

"Lepaskan—"

"Biarkan aku menyerap energiku. Kalau tidak, aku bisa pingsan lagi-ssu."

Aku tidak bisa bertindak apa-apa setelah mendengarnya. Karena dalam hati, aku juga ingin dipeluk olehnya lagi. Aku bisa merasakan deru nafasnya di sekitar leher dan pundakku. Kau pasti sangat lelah kan, Ryou-chan?

"Apa aku berhenti saja jadi model?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Bukankah itu impianmu?"

"Tidak, impianku jadi pilot-ssu."

"Bukan dua-duanya?"

"Aku bisa pilih salah satu. Kalau jadi pilot dan berhenti jadi model bisa membuatmu jadi milikku lagi, aku rela-ssu."

"Hah? Jangan main-main Ryou-chan."

"Sudah akui saja kau masih suka padaku, bahkan kau masih memanggilku 'Ryou-chan'. Kau juga terburu-buru datang ke sini karena khawatir padaku sampai tidak sadar membawa pisau."

"…"

Aku akui itu memang benar. Tapi, aku tidak mau sakit lagi. Sudah cukup, walaupun itu semua salahku—benar, salahku—salahku yang membiarkan diriku untuk mengalah terus.

"Aku akan berusaha membagi waktu dengan benar-ssu. Aku juga akan bersikap tegas pada fansku supaya mereka tidak menyakitimu lagi. Hentikan juga sloganmu yang menyebalkan itu."

"Slogan?"

"Slogan 'Dahulukanlah fansmu, bukan aku' begitu kan? hancurkan slogan itu dengan gunting Akashicchi. Pasti dia menginjinkan. Hehe."

"Hahaha.."

Tanpa sadar, aku tertawa lagi mengobrol dengannya. Aku lupa pernah memutuskan ingin berpisah dengannya. Apa aku harus mengharap ini akan berjalan lancar? Aku berpikir sejenak. Tidak, aku bingung harus memilih apa.

Ryou-chan melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatapku. Posisi wajahnya yang lebih rendah dariku terlihat sangat tampan. Aku mulai dibuat terpana lagi oleh tatapannya. Terlalu terpana sampai tidak sadar aku mulai menciumnya. Tak lupa dibalas dengan penuh semangat olehnya.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau duluan yang menciumku-ssu. Aku jadi malu. Ehehe."

Hah? Aku juga tidak sadar. Gawat, wajahku pasti sangat merona. Hentikan menertawakanku, Ryou-chan‼

"Jadi, kau milikku lagi. Hehehe."

Dipastikan rona merah makin nyata di wajahku. Ba-baiklah.

Tiba-tiba, ada suara di balik pintu,

"Sedang apa kalian disini?"

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa kok."

"Lalu, kenapa kalian mendekatkan telinga ke pintu itu? Ada apa sih?"

Hah? Seorang perawat membuka pintu kamar Ryou-chan dirawat. Dan di balik perawat itu, ada beberapa penguping terlihat—teman pelangimu, Ryou-chan. Kukira, mereka sudah pergi.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disana? Bukannya kalian pulang?"

"Iyaaa. Kami ada urusan. Hahaha."

Aomine-kun tertawamu mencurigakan.

"Kise-kun minta bantuan kami untuk menipumu supaya kau mau kembali padanya. Padahal Kise-kun tidak separah itu. Tidak kusangka, Aomine-kun bisa membuat telepon panik seperti tadi."

"Hah?"

"Oi, Tetsu/Kurokocchi!"

"Habisnya, Kisechin sampai menangis begitu. Aku tau sih dia cengeng tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya sampai menangis tersedu-sedu seperti itu gara-gara putus denganmu~"

"Jadi kami membantu Ryouta."

"Aku sih cuma ikut perintah Akashi saja, tidak menikmatinya nanodayo."

Jadi, jadi, jadi, jadi, aku ditipu?! Begitu?

"Jadi kau bohong kalau kau pingsan, Ryou-chan?"

"Ah, ah, tunggu dulu. Aku benar-benar pingsan-ssu. Aku tidak bohong!"

Aku mengambil pisau yang ada di meja.

"Mau apa kau dengan pisau itu?! Letakkan-ssu!"

"Dia memang baik hati, tapi kalau sudah marah, haha, sebaiknya kita kabur."

Seperti biasa, kau selalu menjadi korban, Ryou-chan. Bersiaplah.

* * *

Ahahaha, apaan ini chapter coba? Ala manga shoujo gini. abisan tiep bayangin kise ya manga shoujo yg terlintas. ahaha. Endingnya jg gak greget ah. Ya sabodo mamatlah, yg penting update *diamuk masa*

Tapi bagi gw, ini co cwiiiit abis. Wahahahaha. Walopun segala sesuatunya sangat dibuat bener2 lebay. Oiya, omakenya gak ada coz udah gw campur dengan ceritanya, pas kisedai pada nguping. Btw, chapter midorima, mereka jg nguping ya? Gw lupa. Ahaha.

buat Nisa Piko-san, makasih reviewnya. saya udah update tuh. body x soul jg udah update *promosi* ahaha. apakah anda akan fangirlingan lagi? wkkwkwk.

buat unknown reader-san, sori gw lupa bls review lo sblmnya. thx review panjangnya. ahaha. gw udah tau lama ttg DoM & DoS. di dorama2 jg byk. klo yg singkatan itu jg gw tau kok. cm mksd gw bukan yg itu. hehe

buat kouhaiku, ai hakawa-chan. lu knp gak login? gw kgak bisa bales jdnya. soale kdng2 gw buka lewat hp, ribet klo kdu nyari akun lu. ahahaha, maap yak.

buat kiki suzuki-san, sori rikues lo baru gw penuhi. semoga terhibur.

sip, gitu aja, jangan lupa review, favs, dan follow ya! bahkan PM jg boleh! review anda sangat membantu! see you~


	5. Chapter 5

AKHIRNYA ABANG DAKI DEBUT SOLO DI FIC GW. NJIIIIR MUKE GILE, SENENG GUE! *lebay deh cyiiiin*

Cuma ada 1 kata yang mau gw ucapin ke reader, yaitu MAAF. Kenapa? Walopun aomine debut, tapi cerita debutnya dia gak meaning abis. Jadi maaf, maaf, maaf, ini mengecewakan. Ahahaha. Sabodo mamatlah. Cekidot!

* * *

**My Boyfriend is ...**

Kuroko no Basuke - Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

**Chapter 5 : My Boyfriend is Aomine Daiki**

* * *

**-Reader's POV-**

**.**

**.**

Sudah lama aku berpacaran dengannya, tapi ada yang terasa aneh. Pamorku dimatanya selalu dikalahkan oleh seseorang yang bahkan belum pernah ditemuinya—model cantik nan seksi, Horikita Mai.

.

.

.

.

.

Atap sekolah. Dipastikan orang itu ada disana. Pasti. Memang disana, sedang senyum-senyum.

"Hoi, Dakian!"

DUAK!

Aku pukul kepalanya dengan tas sekolahku. Lagian, malah asik baca majalah seperti itu—DI DEPAN MATAKU! Jelas-jelas melihatku datang 'kan?

"Itte! Oi, tidak usah main pukul 'kan? Memangnya kepalaku ini karung tinju? Lagipula, namaku DA-I-KI! Bukan DA-KI-AN!"

"Ck, bukan. Aomine Dakian, itu namamu. Latihan sana! Malah baca majalah parno disini! Nanti Akashi marah, aku yang kena semprot!"

Apa-apaan tampang kesalnya itu? Kesal karena aku ganggu momen berharganya, huh? Sialan kau.

"Aku malas. Lebih baik tidur disini dan mimpi indah dengan Mai-chan. Ya 'kan, Mai-chan?"

Apa? Dia bicara dengan majalah itu? Memangnya dia bisa jawab? Lagipula, mimpi apa yang dimaksud mahluk redup ini? Dasar mesum.

"Heh, mesum! Cepat sana latihan!"

Tidak usah pakai mendecak kesal begitu. Kalau tidak segera datang ke gym, besok kau bisa mendadak tandus. Sudah redup ditambah tandus bisa-bisa jadi mahluk apa kau? Makin abstrak. Aku yang malu.

"Iya, iya. Cerewet. Kau dan Satsuki sama-sama menyebalkan."

"Apa? Kau sih susah diatur! Sudah redup, mesum lagi! Sial sekali aku,"

Aku melipat kedua tangan di perutku, kesal. Hidupku memang sial harus bertemu dengannya.

SRET!

Hah? Ke—napa tiba-tiba dia menarik pinggangku? Tunggu dulu! Ini terlalu dekat! Tidak usah mendekatkan wajahmu seperti ini, STOP!

"Biar sial, tapi senang 'kan?"

Aku sedikit memundurkan kepala untuk memberikan jarak diantara kami. Bagaimanapun juga, melihatnya dari jarak sedekat ini cukup sulit.

"Tidak tuh. Senang apanya?"

Dia semakin menarik pinggangku hingga tubuhku benar-benar berhimpitan dengan tubuhnya. Aku bisa merasakan aroma maskulinnya. Tinggi badannya yang ekstrim mengharuskanku mendongak terlalu tinggi untuk melihat wajahnya. Lihat, sekarang punggungku yang mulai ditarik mendekat olehnya. Iya, tolong bisa dilonggarkan? Aku sesak.

"Mengaku saja. Kau pacarku, 'kan? tentu saja kau suka ada di dekatku,"

Dia menyeringai. Aku mengalihkan pandangan—memutar bola mata.

"Bisa lepaskan pelukanmu?"

"Sepertinya tidak."

"Rrrrghh…"

Aku berusaha melepaskan diri darinya. Semakin aku memberontak, semakin erat tarikannya. Sudahlah, perbedaan ukuran dan kekuatan tubuh yang terlalu signifikan tidak bisa disangkal. Baiklah, aku menyerah.

"—baiklah, apa maumu, Dakian?"

"Kubilang, DA-I-KI! Bukan dakian! Panggil aku dengan benar."

"Iya, Daiki. Apa maumu?" sahutku agak malas. Ya, Dakian panggilan yang pantas untuknya, 'kan? aku tidak salah memanggil. Lagipula, memang kau mengerti arti 'dakian', Daiki?

"Hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh orang yang sedang pacaran."

"Apa itu?" tanyaku tanpa niat sama sekali. Pasti itu lagi. Benar, dia mulai mendekat. Jarak diantara kami berkurang dalam sekejap. Cium, benar begitu?

Dimulailah ciuman penuh gairah darinya. Terkadang aku merasa bosan setiap dia meminta untuk berciuman namun saat ciumannya dimulai aku malah terbuai. Dia menekan belakang kepalaku agar bibir kami semakin dekat—bahkan rasanya dia akan melumat habis bibirku.

"Da—i—hnn.."

Aku meremas-remas sweaternya sembari berusaha mencuri-curi oksigen yang ada di sekitar kami. Tolong berikan aku waktu untuk bernafas. Aku bisa pingsan kehabisan oksigen kalau begini terus.

"—su—dah—cu—kup!"

Akhirnya, bisa lepas juga dari jeratan ciuman mautnya dengan mendorong tubuhnya sekuat mungkin. Waktunya menghirup banyak-banyak udara. Hei, apa-apaan wajahnya? Jangan memasang sengiran seperti itu! Dasar kau, mesum!

"Kau tidak berubah. Awalnya, sok jual mahal tapi kalau sudah aku cium kau diam saja,"

"Sudah, kau suka sekali mencari kesempatan! Tujuanku datang kesini bukan untuk itu! Cepat sana latihan!"

Aku menendang bokongnya sampai-sampai wajahnya hampir bertubrukan dengan tembok. Kalau tidak begitu, dia tidak mau bergerak. Menyusahkan. Kenapa juga aku harus susah-susah menyuruhnya latihan? Apa peduliku?

.

.

.

.

.

Aomine Daiki—Ace dari Kiseki no Sedai—pacarku. Benar, pacar. Bagaimana bisa aku pacaran dengan orang seperti dia? Mengerikan sekaligus mencengangkan. Sifatnya arogan, suka memandang rendah orang, suka mengupil dan yang paling penting adalah mesum. Diantara semua hobi mengerikannya, aku paling risih dengan hobinya membaca majalah yang terpampang foto seksi model cantik dan seksi—Horikita Mai.

Oke, aku akui, aku berbeda jauh dengan Horikita Mai yang aduhai itu. Tetapi, setidaknya jika Daiki mau baca majalah itu jangan dihadapanku, aku semakin tertusuk menyadari betapa tidak atraktifnya diriku ini—karena dia sering sekali membanding-bandingkan aku dengan Mai-chan—kenapa aku menyebutnya dengan Mai-chan? Oh, tidak, kebiasaannya menular padaku.

Lagipula, kenapa aku menerimanya sebagai pacarku? Apa ada yang salah dengan otakku? Selain basket, tidak ada hal lain yang bagus tentangnya walaupun aku akui dia sangat maskulin—aku suka dengan tipe laki-laki yang maskulin—dan juga baik hati. Daiki sering membantu Kuroko—bayangannya—dia bersahabat baik dengannya, walaupun dia juga sering bertengkar dengan Kise bahkan hampir baku hantam. Menurut pengakuan Kuroko dan Kise, Daiki adalah orang yang patut diidolakan—kalau soal basket, selain itu tidak sama sekali. Biarpun begitu, tetap saja, aku tidak tahan dengan kemesumannya. Aku sering menjadi sasaran empuknya. Apa mungkin dia menyatakan perasaan padaku hanya untuk melampiaskan itu? Kalau iya, aku akan bunuh dia sekarang juga.

"Kau kemana saja, Daiki? Kau telat 10 menit."

"Ck, Akashi. Kau tidak usah sedetail itu. Yang penting aku datang 'kan?"

Hei, Daiki. Jangan begitu pada Akashi, nanti kalau dia marah bagaimana? Tuh benar kan? gunting keramatnya keluar.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku? Aku bilang—kemana saja kau?"

Ops, Akashi. Sabar. Biar aku yang menjelaskannya.

"Seperti biasa, Akashi. Si dakian ini nongkrong di atap sekolah sambil baca majalah 'itu'."

Daiki menyernyitkan dahi.

Tiba-tiba saja, Daiki merangkul bahuku. Apa maunya sekarang?

"—kemudian dia datang," Daiki menunjuk ke arahku, "—lalu, menggodaku. Ahaha. Jadi terpaksa aku harus melayaninya dulu."

PLAK!

Aku memukul belakang kepalanya. Rasakan itu. Enak saja, siapa yang menggodamu? Jelas-jelas kau yang memintanya—tidak, lebih tepatnya memaksa. Sudah lepaskan rangkulanmu.

Ya benar. Daiki suka sekali pamer tindak kriminalnya padaku—misalnya, ciuman tadi. Entah apa maksudnya? Apa dia bangga sudah berkali-kali berbuat mesum padaku? tidak hanya cium, kadang-kadang dia menyentuh dadaku—pengakuannya sih tidak sengaja, tapi aku tidak percaya. Kadang dia juga beralasan hanya ingin tau ukuranku—pasti tujuannya untuk membandingkan ukuranku dan Mai-chan.

"Siapa, huh? Kau yang memaksa melakukannya! Bukan aku yang menggodamu!"

"Tapi kau suka 'kan?"

"Tidak!"

"Buktinya adalah kau menikmatinya. Benar begitu? Hahaha,"

"Dasar kau mesum! Dakian!"

"Namaku DA-I-KI bukan DA-KI-AN!"

"Aomine Dakian! DIM!"

"Apa?"

"HAAAH?"

"HUUUH?"

Apa? Apa? Mau mengajak berkelahi? Aku sudah siap, bahkan aku sudah menggulung lengan bajuku. Aku jago karate, mau apa kau? Mahluk mesum sepertimu bisa aku kalahkan dengan satu jurus saja. Sepertinya Daiki juga ambil ancang-ancang siap menyerang. Baiklah!

"**—apa kalian sudah selesai?**" sahut Akashi dengan kata-kata yang cukup ditekankan.

GLEK.

Oh, iya, ada Akashi. Tanpa sadar aku dan Daiki bertengkar didepan Akashi. Dengan sukses, kami jadi akur kembali—pura-pura akur dulu—lalu, memasang sengiran yang selaras.

"Kalau sudah selesai—Daiki, cepat ganti baju dan latihan."

"Oh."

Daiki mengangguk seraya menuju ke ruang loker. Lebih baik, aku ke _bench_.

.

.

.

Daiki, Kise, Kuroko versus Midorima, Murasakibara dan Akashi. Three on Three yang cukup menarik. Mataku tidak lepas dari Daiki—sudah kuduga, saat bermain basket dia terlihat berbeda. Tidak usah terlihat gembira begitu! Dasar basket maniak bodoh! Kau jadi terlihat keren dimataku.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasa ada seseorang duduk di sebelahku. Ah, Momochan.

"Momochan,"

Momochan tersenyum padaku. Momochan adalah teman Daiki sejak kecil. Aku sekelas dengannya. Kudengar, dia suka pada Kuroko—cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, sepertinya.

"Sedang melihat Aomine-kun latihan?"

"Begitulah."

Aku kembali menatap lapangan. Daiki dan Kise mulai bertengkar lagi—memperebutkan _passing_ dari Kuroko. Murasakibara dan Midorima juga ikut-ikutan bertengkar karena Murasakibara tidak sengaja—atau sengaja?— mem-_block_ lemparan Midorima padahal mereka satu tim. Akashi menatap mereka dengan aura pembunuh bayaran.

"Tidak kusangka, kau mau jadi pacar Aomine-kun."

"Entahlah, sepertinya aku sedang rusak sekarang. Mungkin otakku harus diperbaiki."

Momochan terkekeh kecil mendengar ucapanku. Apa yang lucu? Aku serius disini. Aku sendiri tidak tau kenapa aku menerimanya. Apa aku benar-benar suka padanya? Kalau tidak, kenapa aku merasa nyaman didekatnya—walaupun bertengkar terus. Ditambah lagi, sosoknya saat main basket itu. Menyebalkan.

"Kau lucu sekali. Cara bicaramu itu loh."

"Hah?"

"—tapi, aku mengerti kenapa Aomine-kun memintamu jadi pacarnya."

Hah? Iya, dia hanya memanfaatku saja. Melampiaskan kemesumannya padaku. Itu alasannya.

"Karena dia mesum."

"Hahahaha…"

Momochan tertawa lagi? Bahkan terbahak-bahak. Apanya yang lucu? Aku tidak mengerti.

"—itu karena kau menerima Aomine-kun apa adanya."

Apa maksudnya? Menerima Daiki apa adanya? Tidak usah bicara seakan ini drama romantis yang diharapkan banyak orang. Aku hanya bisa menjawab dengan,

"Aku tidak peduli dengan hal seperti itu."

.

.

.

.

Aku kenal dengan Daiki karena Momochan. Pertama kali bertemu dengannya, aku tidak suka dengan kelakuannya. Entah kenapa kami tidak bisa akur. Aku selalu bertengkar dengannya sampai-sampai kami harus dilerai oleh pihak lain—misalnya Momochan, bahkan rekan-rekan tim Daiki. Saat bertengkar dengannya sudah pasti aku akan mengejeknya. Orang yang sering berkomplot denganku untuk mengejek Daiki adalah Kise. Aku dan Kise sering sekali mengatai Daiki dengan segala macam ejekan—terkadang hal itu menjadi permainan yang menarik. Alhasil, peperangan dimulai—aku memukul Daiki, Daiki memukulku dan Kise kabur dengan membawa pose ala modelnya.

Hal yang paling mengejutkan terjadi beberapa minggu yang lalu. Saat aku makan siang di atap sendirian. Ya, aku suka makan diatap sendirian—bukan karena aku tidak punya teman, bahkan aku punya banyak teman, tetapi ada saat-saat dimana aku ingin sendirian. Sesaat aku selesai makan tiba-tiba seseorang datang—Daiki—dengan raut wajah yang entah bagaimana, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Daiki duduk di sampingku tanpa bicara apa-apa.

Aku heran dengan tindak-tanduknya yang tidak biasa. Daiki menghela nafas berkali-kali. Raut wajahnya juga agak cemas, seperti khawatir akan sesuatu. Aku bertanya apa yang dia lakukan disini dan apa mungkin dia ada perlu denganku. Tiba-tiba saja dia berkata, "Kalau, kau jadi pacarku, mau tidak?". Saat Daiki mengatakan itu, respon yang biasa terjadi adalah mungkin berdebar-debar atau wajah memerah—tetapi aku tidak merasakan apa-apa, memang tidak wajar. Tetapi, aku tidak menganggapnya main-main—aku bisa melihat dia serius.

Aku tidak berpikir apa-apa. Entah aku sudah mencerna omongannya dengan benar atau tidak. Tanpa sadar aku berkata "Mau" padanya. Lalu, jarak diantara kami menghilang. Daiki menempatkan bibirnya pada bibirku. Aku tidak terkejut ataupun yang lainnya—entah kenapa aku menganggapnya wajar padahal reaksiku sangat tidak wajar. Aku merasa, reaksiku menunjukkan bahwa seakan aku sudah mengetahui apa yang akan dikatakan dan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Masalah yang terjadi adalah aku suka padanya atau tidak? Tetapi aku menerimanya.

Namun, bencana datang. Kebiasaannya membaca majalah itu sudah aku ketahui semenjak pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Waktu itu sih aku tidak perduli sama sekali, menurutku itu adalah urusannya bukan urusanku. Tetapi semenjak kami berpacaran, aku menjadi risih dengan kebiasaannya itu. Sebenarnya ada apa denganku? Apa ini menunjukkan bahwa aku mulai cemburu? Jadi aku benar-benar suka dengannya? Di saat yang sama, aku merasa hanya dimanfaatkan oleh Daiki, jangan-jangan aku hanya sebagai pelampiasan?

.

.

.

.

Selesai latihan basket, kami pulang bersama—Momochan dan member Kisedai minus Akashi juga ikutan.

Hari sudah cukup gelap. Kise mengajak kami ke konbini untuk beli sesuatu—katanya sih dia yang bayar. Makanan yang sudah wajib kami beli adalah es loli, sedangkan Murasakibara memborong banyak makanan.

"Nee, sabtu ini kau ada acara?" Daiki bertanya padaku.

"Tidak,"

"Uwa, Aominecchi mau mengajak kencan ya?"

"Ppppfffttt…" Jangan tertawa Midorima. Kuroko juga jangan ikutan. Murasakibara? Oooh, masih makan.

"Tidak mungkin. Kalau memang iya, aku tidak mau pergi denganmu hari sabtu," jawabku agak kasar, tenang saja hal itu tidak akan menyakiti hati Daiki. Aku sudah terbiasa bicara begini dengannya.

"Jangan seperti itu, siapa tau Aomine-kun memang mau mengajakmu kencan."

Kau tidak usah membelanya, Momochan. Aku sudah tau tujuannya apa menanyakan itu. Daiki memang akan mengajakku pergi, tapi bukan untuk kencan. Lagipula, mana mungkin kami kencan, membuatku ingin muntah.

"Kau sudah jadi pacarnya, wajar saja Aominecchi mengajakmu kencan," Kise tersenyum pepsoden padaku. Tidak efeknya, aku tidak berubah pikiran. Tapi aneh, Daiki diam saja.

"Bukan, bukan kencan. Aku mau mengajaknya ke jumpa fans Mai-chan," kata Daiki sembari membuang sembarangan kayu penyangga es loli yang sudah dihabiskannya.

Tuh benar 'kan? aku tau. Setiap dia menanyakan apakah aku ada waktu luang, pasti dia akan mengajakku ke tempat-tempat yang berhubungan dengan Mai-chan. Sudah pacaran ataupun tidak, Daiki selalu begitu.

DUAK!

Kepala Daiki dipukul Momochan dengan buku tebal entah dari mana. Lanjutkan saja. Aku persilahkan.

"Aomine-kun, bodoh! Kalian bukan 'TTM (baca : Teman Tapi Musuhan)' lagi. Status kalian sekarang 'pacaran'. Kau harus lupakan kebiasaanmu mengajaknya ke tempat yang berhubungan dengan Mai-chan,"

"Sakit, Satsuki. Jangan cerewet ah,"

Terserah kalian saja mau menanggapi apa. Ya, kalau dulu sebelum pacaran, aku mau saja diajak Daiki—aku tidak perduli—setidaknya untuk mengurangi rasa jenuh, aku ikutan saja. Setelah jalan-jalan, kami biasanya pergi ke berbagai tempat, misalnya _game center_ dan main sampai puas disana. Tetapi, semenjak pacaran, aku tidak suka pergi dengannya—entahlah kenapa.

"Aominecchi, hidoi-ssu. Kau harus menghargai pacarmu. Sesekali ajaklah ke tempat yang disukainya,"

"Tidak, Kise. Aku tidak punya tempat tujuan untuk berpergian," lanjutku sambil bangun dari tempatku duduk, "—sudahlah, aku mau pulang, sudah malam. Aku duluan."

"Aomine, kau tidak mengantarnya?"

"Aku—"

"—tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Aku memotong kata-kata Daiki sebelum dia sempat bicara lengkap. Lalu, aku pergi meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Dua minggu kemudian,

"Apa maksudnya ini?" kataku penuh dengan tanda tanya besar.

"Iya, itu, Akashi-kun mendapatkan tiket gratis menginap di resor dari ayahnya. Lalu kami diajak, jadi sekalian saja kita liburan," jelas Momochan dengan muka panik. Kenapa harus panik?

"Boleh saja. tapi jangan mendadak begini. Kau tiba-tiba datang dan menyuruhku beberes barang dan mengajakku pergi bahkan bicara langsung pada orang tuaku,"

Hah. Aku mendadak diajak berlibur di resor bersama Momochan dan Kisedai. Entah ada angin apa. Perjalanan dilakukan dengan menggunakan mobil Akashi. Tidak usah dipertanyakan, Akashi kaya. Aku menoleh ke belakang tempat Daiki duduk. Orang itu masih saja baca majalah Mai-chan? Jangan-jangan dia membawa _stock_ majalah di tasnya.

Akhirnya sampai di resor. Hm, pemandangannya bagus sekali. Aku dan Momochan sekamar, sedangkan yang lain aku tidak tau. Aku membuka jendela kamar kami yang menghadap ke laut. Aku melihat Kisedai sedang main di pinggir pantai dan aku memandangi Daiki—bengong.

"Ada apa? Ingin ikut kesana?" ah, Momochan, aku kira dia tidak ada disini.

"Tidak, malas."

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Hubunganmu dengan Aomine-kun tidak baik? Akhir-akhir ini aku lihat kalian jarang bicara,"

Akhir-akhir ini aku memang malas bertemu dengan Daiki. Aku menghindarinya. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku.

"Tidak, kami baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

Malam hari, barbeque. Semua sedang menyiapkan keperluannya. Beberapa dari mereka malah meributkan siapa yang akan memakan dagingnya duluan.

"Hoi, akhir-akhir ini kau menghindariku."

Daiki menghampiriku yang duduk sendirian terpisah dari yang lain—mereka sedang sibuk memanggang makanannya, tak lupa sambil bertengkar. Aku tidak mau bantu, malas. Belum-belum, dia sudah bertanya ke intinya,

"Memang,"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak tau."

"Jangan menjawab setengah-tengah."

"Terserah padaku,"

"Apa? Jangan mengajak ribut di saat begini,"

"Siapa yang mengajakmu ribut?"

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Bukan 'ada apa denganmu' tetapi 'ada apa denganmu, Daiki'?"

"Hah?"

"Kau yang mengacuhkanku, bukan aku yang mengacuhkanmu."

"Kapan aku mengacuhkanmu?"

"Setiap saat, kerjamu hanya membaca majalah itu saja. Selain itu, kau main basket dengan teman-temanmu. Kau tidak pernah mendengarkan omonganku,"

"Apa?"

"Dasar kau, mesum! Dakian! Redup! DIM! BOTAK!"

"BO-BOTAK?"

Aku bangun dari dudukku, lalu,

DUAK!

Memukul perut Daiki sepenuh hati dan tenaga.

"SAKIT!"

Aku pergi dari tempat itu. Kesal. Sudah, aku tidak mau perduli. Sejak kapan aku jadi perduli? Lebih baik kembali ke kamar.

Aku berbaring di kasur dan menyembunyikan wajah di bantal. Lebih baik aku tidur. Sesaat melewati teman-teman, mereka bertanya-tanya aku mau kemana tetapi tidak kuperdulikan, bahkan aku belum sempat makan. Daripada bertambah kesal, aku tidur saja. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara ketukan di pintu,

TOK TOK TOK!

"Kau ada di dalam 'kan? Biarkan aku masuk,"

Ah, suara Daiki. Pura-pura tidur saja. Beberapa kali Daiki mengetuk pintunya dan aku tidak merespon.

CLEK.

Hah? Kenapa dia bisa buka pintu? Padahal aku sudah menguncinya.

"Sori, aku sembarangan masuk. Aku dapat kunci cadangan dari Satsuki,"

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki Daiki yang semakin dekat.

"Jangan kemari, dasar kau Dakian."

"Kubilang, DA-I-KI, bukan DAKIAN!"

Kenapa aku dan Daiki selalu meributkan hal itu? Terkadang itu tidak penting. Lalu, apa maunya datang kesini? Bukan untuk berbuat mesum denganku kan? aku sudah siap memukulnya.

"Hei—"

Merasa tidak ada respon lagi dariku, Daiki datang mendekat. Dia duduk di pinggir kasur tempatku berbaring. Lalu, menarik pundakku dan menghadapkan wajahku padanya. Aku berusaha melepaskan tarikannya dan kembali memunggunginya. Tetapi, Daiki juga tidak menyerah. Dia menarik pundakku lagi dengan tangan kirinya dan menahan leherku dengan lengan kanannya membuatku sulit bernafas.

"Dakian, aku sesak, singkirkan tanganmu,"

"Kalau tidak begini, kau akan menghindar lagi. Bertahan sebentar, kita butuh bicara,"

Aku menyernyikan dahi. Untuk beberapa saat, kami hanya berpandangan. Lalu, Daiki bertanya padaku,

"Apa maumu?"

"Tidak ada," aku menjawabnya cukup singkat.

"Lalu, kenapa kau marah?"

"Tidak ada alasan spesifik."

"Jangan bohong. Apa maksudnya aku mengacuhkanmu? Aku bersikap seperti biasa denganmu. Apa ada yang berubah dengan sikapku padamu?"

"Tidak ada sama sekali."

"Lalu?"

Aku diam saja, tidak menjawabnya. Sejujurnya, tidak ada yang salah dengan perlakuan Daiki padaku. Dia bersikap seperti biasa. Benar, lalu masalahnya dimana?

"AKU ADALAH PACARMU. AKU HANYA INGIN KAU MELIHATKU SAJA. BUKAN MELIHAT YANG LAIN!"

Tanpa sadar aku berteriak tepat di depan wajahnya. Daiki melebarkan mata. Terkejutkah dengan perkataanku? Apa yang sebenarnya aku katakan? Bodoh.

"Maksudmu, Mai-chan?"

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Iya, benar, Mai-chan mu itu. Aku tidak suka kau melihatnya. Dulu, boleh saja, aku bilang tidak perduli. Aku bohong, sejak dulu, aku tidak suka kau melihatnya walaupun aku tau aku terlalu berlebihan. Mai-chan tidak salah. Kau juga tidak salah—tidak, kalau kau bersalah. Aku juga menganggapinya berlebihan.

"HAHAHAHAHA~"

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Lucu saja. Kau cemburu?"

"TIDAK!"

"Lalu tadi apa?"

"Entahlah,"

Oke, apa sikapku aneh? Sepertinya begitu. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranku.

"Kau selalu mengataiku, kau juga suka memukulku, kita sering bertengkar, lalu sekarang kau cemburu? Tidak biasa. Hahaha,"

"Jangan menertawaiku,"

Daiki masih saja menertawaiku, tepat didepan wajahku. Lengannya yang masih menahan leherku jadi bergerak-gerak karena tubuhnya terguncang karena tertawa. Aku jadi semakin sesak.

"Awalnya, aku sedikit khawatir kau tidak benar-benar suka padaku," kata Daiki masih dalam keadaan tertawa yang ditahan.

Hah? Jadi, dia menyadarinya? Awalnya, aku juga tidak mengerti perasaanku pada Daiki.

"—bahkan aku menggunakan banyak strategi untuk mengujinya, aku sering meminta berciuman ya walaupun memang aku mau, lalu membandingkanmu dengan Mai-chan, dan juga mengajakmu pergi tapi kau selalu menolak padahal aku benar-benar ingin mengajakmu kencan loh."

Hah? Maksudnya dengan mengujinya? Jadi selama ini, kau sengaja melakukan itu semua. Terlebih lagi, kau sering membaca majalah itu dengan sengaja di depanku, lalu membandingkannya denganku? Setelah itu, kau main sentuh tubuhku? Jadi kau sengaja? Tidak! itu bukan untuk menguji apakah aku benar-benar suka padamu dan akan cemburu, tetapi karena kau memang bakat mesum! Lagipula, apa kenyataannya? Kau tetap mengajakku ke tempat yang berhubungan dengan Mai-chan. Paling sering, aku harus menemanimu beli majalah edisi baru Mai-chan. Apa yang kau sebut dengan kencan?

"Bohong!"

"Tidak. Aku serius. Kau pikir aku main-main saat memintamu jadi pacarku?"

Ya, aku tau kalau kau serius. Oleh karena itu, aku menerimamu jadi pacarku.

"—Aku hanya fans Mai-chan. Kau tidak usah khawatir," lanjut Daiki mencoba menjelaskan situasi. Jangan bohong.

"Tidak, kau mesum! Mai-chan adalah bentuk kemesumanmu."

"Ups, tenang saja. Terserah mau mengatai aku mesum atau lainnya. Aku serius."

Serius? Baiklah, tunjukkan bukti kalau hanya fansnya. Tetap saja, apapun yang terjadi pasti kau akan mengaitkan sesuatu dengan Mai-chan menggunakan otak mesummu. Aku punya suatu pemikiran,

"Lihat pintu itu, " aku bicara padanya sembari menoleh ke arah pintu, Daiki juga ikut menoleh, "—bayangkan, jika tiba-tiba saja Mai-chan muncul di sana menggunakan bikini seksi dan memanggilmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Daiki memperhatikan pintu dengan seksama, sepertinya benar-benar di bayangkan. Sudah kuduga, dia memang mesum.

"Aku akan menghampirinya," Daiki mengangguk-angguk.

"HAH?"

"—lalu berfoto dengannya. Kesempatan langka, Mai-chan pakai bikini di depan mataku, iya kan?"

Aku menatap wajahnya yang menghadap ke pintu dengan tatapan kesal. Apanya fansnya? Oke. Tenang. Tenangkan diri.

"Baiklah, setelah berfoto, Mai-chan bilang dia ingin kau menciumnya—bukan di pipi, tapi di bibir. Bibirnya merona pink menggoda sekali, lalu?"

"Lalu?" Daiki menautkan alis. Mengedip-ngedipkan mata. Berpikir. Kenapa harus berpikir? Kau pasti tanpa pikir panjang akan membabat habis Mai-chan dalam sekejap.

Daiki mengalihkan pandangannya—memandang serius wajahku.

"Aku menolaknya," Apa? Tidak mungkin itu terjadi.

"Ke-Kenapa?"

"Karena aku lebih memilih berciuman dengan orang yang kusukai—orang yang ada di hadapanku sekarang."

"?!"

Tiba-tiba Daiki mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Bibir kami bertemu. Aku bisa merasakan ciumannya tidak sehebat biasanya, ciumannya kali ini sangat lembut sekali—sama seperti pertama kali Daiki menciumku di atap sekolah. Aku sedikit terkejut dengan perbuatan mendadaknya. Ya, aku hanya bisa pasrah dan berusaha membagi rasa sayangku padanya dengan membalas perlahan ciumannya. Kalau ciumannya selembut ini, itu artinya akan berlangsung lama. Aku harus mempersiapkan diri.

Daiki memindahkan tangannya yang menahan leherku tanpa melepaskan ciumannya. Dia menyelipkan kedua tangannya di balik pundakku dan memegang pundakku. Aku bisa merasakan ciumannya yang makin melembut. Rasanya lama sekali dia menciumku, tetapi anehnya, kami tidak kehabisan nafas.

Tiba-tiba,

SRAK!—bunyi suatu benda terjatuh, benda yang dibawa oleh seseorang.

"Aomine-kun, apa yang mau kau lakukan padanya?"

Ah, suara Momochan. Kami menoleh padanya masih dengan posisi yang sama. Ah, gawat, sepertinya Momochan mengira hal yang tidak-tidak. Bukan itu! Aku dan Daiki hanya sedang berciuman saja, tidak lebih!

Momochan berlari menuju Daiki dan memukulnya,

"Apa sih, Satsuki?"

"Kau jangan cari kesempatan!"

"Apa? Aku dan dia hanya—"

"Hanya apa? Kau ada di atasnya!"

Di atasku?! Tidak, kau salah lihat Momochan! Kenapa aku hanya menggeleng-geleng saja? ayo bersuara!

"Huh? Tidak! Aku tidak menindihnya. Kau tidak lihat aku duduk di pinggir kasur? Hentikan memukulku, Satsuki!"

"Bohong, dasar Aomine-kun mesum! KELUAR KAU DARI SINI!"

Momochan memelukku. Hah?

Keesokan harinya, Daiki dipandangi dengan tatapan menjijikan oleh teman-temannya. Terjadi kesalahpahaman. Momochan mengira aku diserang oleh Daiki. Padahal awalnya, jalan-jalan ke resor ini mau sekaligus dimafaatkan oleh Momochan untuk memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Daiki karena dia merasa khawatir. Namun, tak disangka terjadi kesalahpahaman. Ya, sudah biarkan sajalah.

Saat memasuki mobil untuk pulang, pandanganku dan Daiki bertemu. Aku menjulurkan lidah padanya dan begitu pula sebaliknya—tetapi, berubah jadi sebuah sengiran lebar.

* * *

OKE, ENDINGNYA MAKSA. Abisan udah kepanjangan. Gak meaning bgt kan ceritanya? Maksudnya apa coba? Mana kata2 mesum tersebar dimana-mana. HADOOOOOH. Trus jadul abis gw pake istilah TTM. Ahahaha. berarti abis ini giliran AKANG MURACHIN YEY! jd fic gw sudah fix urutannya, kuroko-akashi-midorima-kise-aomine-murasakibara.

Diantara semuanya, gw masih tetep suka chapternya kuroko ma kise. Aduh, payah dah. Maaf ya bang mine, saya gagal *dibekep* dan para reader, saya juga minta maap *minta maap mulu, lebaran aja belom* /dilemparin sendal

IYEEEY, YANG PENTING UPDATE! Ahahahaha. Oiye, kayaknya abis ini gw mau update fic My Butler deh. Semoga terwujud dengan cepat. doakan ya. /kek mu ngapain aja/

Yang ngikutin fic body x soul dan I'm yours juga sudah saya update sebelum ini loh! *APAAN LU, PROMOSI?*

Thx buat yang udah follow, fave, review, dan PM. Kritik dan saran diterima. Untuk chapter ini, seperti biasa,

REVIEW PLEASE~


	6. Chapter 6

INTINYA! INI GAK NYAMBUNG! SEMUANYA GAK NYAMBUNG! LEPARIN AUTHOR-NYA PAKE DUIT(?) /EH

MAAFKAN AKU YA, READERS! *ngupil /heh* Oia, keknya banyak Typo. Ahahaha.

* * *

**My Boyfriend is ...**

Kuroko no Basuke - Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

**Chapter 6 : My Boyfriend is Murasakibara Atsushi**

* * *

**-Reader's POV-**

.

.

Aku tidak mengerti dengan status kami. Kami berpacaran tapi tidak, kami tidak berpacaran tapi iya. Namun satu hal yang pasti, perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada sesuatu yang sering aku buat—kue dan makanan manis lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi hari ini aku membuat kue bolu ini. Sebenarnya apa yang aku harapkan dari seonggok tepung yang berubah cantik ini? Apa akan ada perubahan? Mungkin aku hanya berharap.

"Nee, aku lapar. Cepat berikan kue itu padaku~"

"Iya, sebentar ya, Atsushi-kun."

Aku memotong kue itu menjadi beberapa bagian agar lebih mudah untuk dimakan. Belum selesai aku memotongnya, Atsushi-kun sudah sibuk memasukkan satu per satu ke dalam mulutnya. Hah, dasar. Tidak bisa menunggu sebentar, ya?

Atsushi-kun, pemuda janggung yang ada di hadapanku ini, adalah pacarku, benar atau tidak? Aku sendiri bingung.

"Nyam..nyam..seperti biasa, kue dan makanan buatanmu sangat enak. Aku menyukainya," ucapnya polos. Ya, ia seperti anak kecil saat melihat makanan. Ia suka sekali makan.

Tiba-tiba saja Atsushi-kun melingkarkan kedua lengan besarnya ke leher dan bahuku membuat tubuhku otomatis terpendam dalam dadanya—ah, tidak, entahlah ini dadanya atau perutnya. Terdapat perbedaan tinggi badan yang cukup drastis antara aku dengannya, hal ini menyebabkan aku selalu tenggelam dalam pelukannya—entah itu pelukan atau serangan bela diri, yang jelas aku merasa sangat sesak bahkan sampai tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Tubuhku dikunci sepenuhnya oleh kedua lengan raksasanya.

"Atsushi-kun, hen—tikan, aku ti—dak bisa ber—nafas."

"Arara~ gomen~"

Akhirnya, lepas juga dekapannya. Kalau dibiarkan, mungkin saja dalam beberapa menit lagi aku akan mati.

Aku melirik sisa kue bolu yang belum sempat aku potong, "Kalau begitu, sisanya aku berikan pada anak-anak yang lain ya."

Wajahnya mengerut—walaupun aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas kalau tidak mendongak tinggi—hah, sudah pasti ia akan berteriak, "Tidak boleh! Itu punyaku!" Hah, jika berhubungan dengan makanan maka ia akan berubah menjadi monster yang sesungguhnya. Sudahlah, tidak bisa dilarang.

.

.

.

Murasakibara Atsushi—pemuda paling tinggi di sekolahku. Ia sangat tenar dikalangan murid di sekolah karena perawakannya yang mencolok ditambah lagi kebiasaannya membawa cemilan kemana-mana. Tubuhnya sangat tinggi sekitar dua meter lebih dengan rambut panjang tergerai berwarna ungu. Sifatnya kekanakan dan selalu malas bergerak. Ya, ekpresi wajahnya juga malas-malasan. Ia juga sering sekali menguap dimanapun ia berada, seperti orang yang kekurangan waktu tidur.

Tidak hanya itu, ia juga dikenal sebagai seorang _center_ dari klub basket di sekolah. Kurasa tubuhnya yang sangat besar itu ada manfaatnya juga jika dikaitkan dengan basket. Walaupun begitu, Atsushi-kun termasuk anggota yang malas latihan karena ia lebih mementingkan makan dibanding latihan. Ia selalu membawa cemilannya saat latihan, sampai-sampai Kapten mereka harus menyita semuanya untuk sementara. Hal yang paling menggelikan adalah Atsushi-kun akan berteriak-teriak 'aku lapar' selama latihan bahkan saat pertandingan kalau ia tidak dipertemukan dengan cemilan favoritnya—Maiubo.

Ya, seperti itulah pacarku. Tunggu dulu, entahlah pacar atau bukan. Tapi, itulah yang diketahui semua orang dan yang diputuskan sepihak olehnya tanpa mengerti apa-apa.

Kami berbeda kelas, tetapi ia selalu mengikutiku kemana-mana semenjak aku memberikan kue buatanku padanya.

Waktu itu, aku sedang membuat kue sponge di ruang klub memasak. Saat kue baru saja matang, entah dari mana Atsushi-kun muncul. Melihat ekpresi semangat dari wajahnya, aku memberikan sepotong kue itu. Sesungguhnya, aku tidak percaya diri karena kue itu adalah kue pertama yang kubuat di sekolah. Aku sangat terkejut saat ia berkata sangat menyukainya. Awalnya, aku tidak percaya, tetapi saat melihat ekpresi polos yang tersirat di wajahnya entah kenapa aku merasa senang.

Semenjak itu, kami sering bertemu. Atsushi-kun sering mampir ke ruang klub memasak untuk mencicipi kue buatanku. Sebenarnya, aku sangat senang karena mendapat kenalan baru bahkan ia bersedia menjadi penyicip kue buatanku. Setelah itu, aku mengetahui kalau ia memang suka makan terutama makanan manis. Pantas saja tubuh besar sekali.

Entah sejak kapan kami menjadi tambah akrab, sehingga timbullah gossip yang tidak mengenakkan hati. Banyak yang mengira kedekatan kami tidak hanya sekedar teman saja hingga hari itu tiba—hari dimana Atsushi-kun dengan seluruh kepolosannya berkata, "Kalau begitu, kau memang pacarku."

Ya, kata-kata keluar dengan mudahnya dari mulut Atsushi-kun ketika salah satu anggota klub memasak yang mulai bertanya-tanya hubunganku dengan Atsushi-kun. Atsushi-kun datang ke ruang klub—untuk makan tentunya—dan sering tiba-tiba memelukku jika merasa kue buatanku enak. Saat itu, aku memberontak untuk dipeluk karena tidak enak dilihat banyak orang—ya, takut timbul gossip-gosip aneh. Lalu, temanku keceplosan dan berkata, "Kalian pacaran ya? Kulihat kalian sering bersama dan berpelukan."

Atsushi-kun hanya memandangi temanku itu dan bertanya, "Hm~? Memangnya begitu ya?"

"Kenapa malah tanya balik? Kalian sangat dekat, sering terlihat berduaan di ruang klub lalu pelukan. Jelas-jelas kelakuan kalian seperti sepasang kekasih."

Saat mendengarnya, aku berusaha meluruskan masalah ini, sedangkan Atsushi-kun malah diam. Aku berusaha mengelak bahwa kami hanya teman dekat saja, tidak lebih. Aku tidak mau terjadi kesalahpahaman. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri, aku sangat terkejut ia berkata begini saat memandangku, "Kalau begitu, kau memang pacarku."

"Hah?"

"Benar kata temanmu. Jadi itu namanya pacaran ya? Aku baru tau~"

"APA?"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Atsushi-kun melenggang keluar ruangan tanpa lupa membawa kue-kue yang sudah aku sediakan khusus untuknya. Kata-katanya itu membuat seisi ruangan tertegun sejenak lalu tak lama berteriak heboh bahkan aku diucapkan selamat.

Itulah yang terjadi. Gossip tersebar dengan cepat ke kelasku dan kelas Atsushi-kun bahkan sampai ke klub basket. Aku kebingungan menghadapinya sedangkan Atsushi-kun tetap santai. Beberapa orang menanggapi baik tetapi ada juga yang keheranan. Ya, heran. Bagi sebagian teman-teman sekolah, kami adalah pasangan yang aneh. Kenapa? Benar, tinggi badan kami terlalu jauh berbeda. Kami adalah pasangan monster dan kurcaci. Tinggi badan Atsushi-kun adalah 208 cm sedangkan aku? Ya, 158 cm. Bedanya setengah meter! Ia manusia paling tinggi di sekolah sedangkan aku manusia paling pendek di sekolah, mungkin. Hah. Oleh karena itu, setiap Atsushi-kun memelukku, aku tidak bisa mengenali apakah yang ada dihadapan wajahku adalah dadanya atau perutnya.

Aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun atas kejadian ini. Setiap berusaha meluruskan masalah, semua orang tidak percaya. Mereka berkata aku hanya malu mengakuinya, padahal mereka tidak tau saja kenyataan yang terjadi.

Sesungguhnya, itu tidak menjadi masalah bagiku, bahkan aku sangat senang Atsushi-kun berkata aku adalah pacarnya. Ya, walaupun alasannya sangat tidak masuk akal. Kurasa, ia sendiri tidak mengerti dan dipastikan ia tidak suka padaku. Hanya saja, ia adalah orang yang polos seperti anak kecil. Aku hanya sekedar suka padanya. Sederhananya, aku memang menyukainya. Kepolosannya membuatku gemas dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kepolosannya adalah bagian dirinya yang sangat kusuka sekaligus menjadi bagian yang paling aku benci.

Ya, benci.

Atsushi-kun terlalu polos. Ia tidak sadar, ia tidak mengerti, ia tidak tau. Pikirannya terlalu sederhana. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu hal—sesuatu yang ia sukai. Jelas-jelas, hal yang disukainya bukanlah aku, walaupun ia sering bilang suka dengan kue buatanku. Tapi, aku suka padanya. Aku berharap. Lalu, Atsushi-kun sendiri? Apa yang dirasakannya? Terlalu polos, terlalu polos. Sampai-sampai aku tidak tau apa yang dirasakan olehnya.

Ia hanya punya satu lapis kulit. Kukira, dengan membuka kulit tipis itu, aku dapat mengerti apa yang dirasakan olehnya. Namun, saat aku mengupas kulitnya, ternyata tidak ada daging buah terlihat, hanya kosong saja. Begitulah, perumpamaannya.

.

.

.

"Aku lapar, Akachin."

Hah, ya, beginilah. Bukankah kau sedang latihan, Atsushi-kun? Kenapa sempat-sempatnya bilang begitu.

"Atsushi, kau belum lama makan tadi. Sekarang waktunya latihan."

"Tapi Akachin, aku lapar."

"Bertahanlah."

Uwah? Atsushi-kun melirik ke arahku.

Hari ini, aku ada keperluan dengan Momoi-san, jadi aku ke lapangan basket. Momoi-san ingin diajarkan memasak olehku. Katanya sih, masakannya benar-benar buruk.

Atsushi-kun menghampiriku, "Nee, kau tidak bawa makanan? Aku lapar~"

"Atsushi-kun, kau sedang latihan. Nanti Akashi-kun marah."

Lihat, wajahnya murung begitu. Seberapa besar sih ukuran perutnya? Tidak ada habisnya makan.

"Mukkun selalu begitu. Sebagai pacar, kau pasti kewalahan."

Ya, bukan kewalahan lagi. Benar-benar sudah tidak tau harus berbuat apa, lebih tepatnya. Ia selalu merengek minta dibuatkan makanan terutama saat cemilannya habis. Atau kadang, saat pulang, ia mengajakku mampir ke konbini dan membeli makanan sebanyak mungkin. Tetapi, sebagai orang yang bisa memasak, aku lebih memilih untuk membuatkannya makanan karena cemilan yang dibelinya tidak sehat apalagi dimakan terus-menerus. Aku takut Atsushi-kun sakit, jadi aku tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Momoi-san. Atsushi-kun suka masakanku, justru aku senang membuatkan sesuatu untuknya."

"Uwaaah, jadi ini pacarnya Murasakicchi? Mungil sekali, bahkan lebih mungil daripada Kurokocchi."

Seorang pemuda blonde menghampiriku—Kise-kun, ia adalah rekan tim Atsushi-kun. Siapa yang tidak kenal model tampan seperti dia? Ah, tapi aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya secara langsung. Rekan tim Atsushi-kun yang pernah kutemui hanya Akashi-kun dan Midorima-kun.

"Yang mana?"

"Yang ini, Aominecchi. Kurokocchi, lihat deh!"

Tak lama, beberapa orang datang dan menghampiriku. Uwah, mereka besar-besar. Aku seperti dikelilingi tiang listrik berwarna-warni. Kuning, biru tua, biru muda, hijau, dan merah.

"Iya, Kise-kun. Aku pernah lihat sebelumnya."

"Wooh, kecil sekali. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kalian menikah. Hati-hati, nanti kau remuk."

APA? Apa maksudnya bilang begitu? Aku memang kecil tapi kan…ya, jangan bilang 'menikah' begitu dengan mudahnya. Aku malu.

"A-Apa sih..Tolong jangan bilang begitu."

"Haha, dia malu, Aominecchi. Jangan digoda begitu-ssu."

"Tapi, menurutku, dia pantas jadi istri Mukkun. Dia pintar masak jadi bisa memenuhi kebutuhan perutnya."

"Momoi-san!"

Mou! Jangan diteruskan. Aku bingung harus bereaksi apa. Lagipula, aku tidak mengerti dengan status kami. Aku digantungkan tau. Berapa kali sih aku harus mengatakan itu. Orang-orang tidak mau mengerti.

"Kebutuhan perut? Kalau begitu, asal perutnya penuh dia bisa dengan siapa saja dong," ujar Aomine-kun.

Ha? Benar juga. Kenapa aku baru sadar? Jangan-jangan Atsushi-kun dekat denganku hanya karena aku sering memberinya makan? Kalau memang iya, menyedihkan sekali rasanya.

Lihat, Atsushi-kun diam saja, seperti biasa tidak tertarik dengan obrolan begini. Setidaknya aku ingin dia membelaku, berkata kalau dia hanya mau denganku bukan yang lain. Bukan sekedar karena aku sering mengumpaninya makanan.

"Jangan begitu, Minna. Kurasa ada alasan lain Murasakibara-kun menjadikannya pacar, iya, kan?" Pertanyaan Kuroko-kun membuat mereka menatap ke arah Atsushi-kun, mengharapkan sebuah jawaban. Tak terkecuali diriku.

"Hmm? Katanya, kami sering bertemu dan berpelukan. Jadi, dia pacarku."

"HAH?"

Nah, begitulah. Benar kan.

.

.

.

Setelah latihan, aku pulang bersama dengan Atsushi-kun. Sebenarnya sih aku tidak perlu diantar, tapi Atsushi-kun mau mengantarku karena hari sudah mulai gelap. Ya, bukan keinginannya sendiri tapi diperintah oleh Akashi-kun.

"Haah.."

"Ada apa~?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok, Atsushi-kun."

Tidak kusangka, ia menyadari aku menghela nafas.

Kami berjalan menyusuri sepanjang jalan yang dipenuhi dengan toko-toko. Terkadang, kami berhenti dan melihat kue-kue yang dipajang di etalase toko. Atsushi-kun suka meminta dibuatkan persis seperti yang dipajang di etalase toko-toko kue. Aku hanya bisa berkata 'iya' dan berusaha menyanggupinya.

Setiap jalan berdua saja begini, aku merasa senang sekaligus kesepian. Senang karena bisa bersama dengan orang yang disuka tetapi sedih karena orang yang disuka tidak perduli. Atsushi-kun, apa perasaanmu sebenarnya?

"Atsushi-kun.."

"Hmm? Nyam…Apa? Nyam…"

Kenapa kau masih saja makan? Hidupmu memang hanya untuk makan, sepertinya.

"Sebenarnya…bagaimana…perasaanmu…padaku…?"

"Maksudnya?"

Aku berhenti. Ia juga berhenti. Aku memandangnya. Ia memandangku. Pandanganku antusias. Pandangannya tidak bersemangat. Aku kecewa. Ia tetap sama. Aku mengerti. Ia tidak mengerti.

"Aku sangat bahagia saat Atsushi-kun bilang aku adalah pacarmu. Tetapi, ini aneh. Kita tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing."

"Sou~?"

"Kurasa Atsushi-kun tidak mengerti."

"Tidak mengerti apanya?"

Kau terlalu polos, Atsushi-kun. Hal begini saja tidak bisa kau tangkap maksudnya. Kurasa, kau tidak bodoh. Lalu, kenapa kau tidak bisa menangkap arah pembicaraan ini?

"Arti pacaran."

"Aku mengerti kok."

Hah? Maksudnya dengan mengerti? Jadi ia mengerti arti pacaran yang sesungguhnya? Arti sesungguhnya. Bukan arti lain. Namun, wajahnya tidak menunjukkan apapun. Jadi, ia benar-benar mengerti atau tidak? Jangan membuatku frustasi.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya," Ia mengangguk, "—pacar adalah orang yang sering bertemu dan berpelukan, kan? Itu kata temanmu."

Hah. Aku harus berbuat apa. Sudah pasti itu yang tertanam di otaknya. Ia memang tidak mengerti. Sesaat tadi, aku sempat berharap. Tetapi, sudah kuduga, ini hanya harapan kosong saja.

"Atsushi-kun tidak mengerti. Aku bukan pacarmu, jadi jangan bersikap begitu lagi."

"Eh?"

Aku pergi meninggalkannya.

Apa ini? Kenapa banyak air keluar dari mataku? Dadaku sesak sekali.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Hari ini, aku harus minta maaf pada Atsushi-kun. Kemarin, aku seenaknya saja meninggalkannya, padahal ia ingin mengantarku—walaupun itu perintah orang lain.

Aku akan buatkan tiramisu kesukaannya sebagai permintaan maaf. Hari ini juga tidak ada kegiatan di klub memasak. Aku bisa menggunakan dapur sekolah sesukaku.

Aku mengaduk semua bahan yang diperlukan. Setelah itu, memasukkannya ke loyang dan memanggangnya. Tinggal menunggu saja.

Kalau sedang menunggu kue matang, aku sering berpikir banyak hal. Sekarang, aku mengerti satu hal—aku memang bukan pacarnya, tapi aku suka padanya. Ia sedikit kekanakan, jadi aku tidak bisa memaksanya untuk mengerti. Kalau begini caranya, aku hanya bisa berusaha membuatnya mengerti. Walaupun, saat ia mengerti, mungkin ia menyadari bahwa bukan aku orang yang disukainya, maka aku hanya bisa pasrah saja.

Aku berharap akulah orang yang disukainya.

"Apa kau sedang membuat sesuatu~?"

Aku menoleh pada pintu geser yang terbuka dan,

"Atsushi-kun.."

Atsushi-kun masuk ke ruangan dan menghampiri oven. Ia berusaha mengintip apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"Ah, benar."

"Kue itu untukmu, Atsushi-kun," Ia menoleh padaku, "—sebagai permintaan maaf atas tindakanku kemarin."

Matanya mengedip sekali. Atsushi-kun berjalan menuju bangku yang ada di dekatku dan duduk disana. Ia bengong. Tumben hari ini tidak bawa cemilan.

"Tumben, dimana Maiubo-chan?"

"Aku kehabisan."

Pantas saja kau datang ke sini. Jadi, cemilanmu habis? Untung saja, aku ada dan sedang buat kue. Kalau tidak, hari ini kegiatan klub libur dan kau tidak mendapatkan apa-apa, Atsushi-kun.

"Kalau begitu, sabar ya. Kuenya belum lama aku masukkan ke oven."

"Aku lapar."

"Sabar ya."

Seperti biasa, ekspresi wajahnya malas-malasan. Sesekali ia menguap. Ia terus saja memandangi lantai. Kurasa, ia mulai malas bergerak.

Selama lima menit, kami hanya terdiam. Aku sendiri tidak tau harus berkata apa. Sedangkan Atsushi-kun memang seperti itu, jarang sekali ia memulai pembicaraan kecuali jika merasa lapar.

"Nee~ Kemarin, kenapa kau menangis?"

Ah? Tidak biasanya ia memulai topik. Tetapi, kenapa harus bertanya hal itu? Aku kira ia tidak sadar aku menangis.

"Tidak apa – apa kok, hanya kemasukan debu."

"Lalu, kenapa sekarang kau menangis lagi?"

Menangis? Aku menyentuh kedua pipiku. Benar adanya, pipiku sudah dibasahi oleh air mata. Aku sendiri tidak sadar aku menangis lagi. Aku hanya merasa sesak kalau mengingat itu. Mengingat harapanku hanya harapan kosong.

Tiba-tiba saja, Atsushi-kun menarik tubuhku. Tubuhku yang mungil dengan mudahnya ditarik oleh Atsushi-kun hingga aku terduduk di pangkuannya. Mata sayu berwarna ungunya menatapku polos.

"—apa kemasukan debu lagi?" Tangan besarnya melayang menuju wajahku—menyentuh pipiku, kemudian ia meniup-niup mataku, "—fuh..fuh..hmm~ apa masih kelilipan?"

"Ahahaha…"

Tanpa sadar aku tertawa. Ia memang polos. Ia menerima begitu saja alasanku. Sekarang, malah berusaha menyingkirkan debu di mataku. Aku jadi lupa alasanku menangis. Dasar.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Kau lucu, Atsushi-kun."

"Masa?"

Angguk.

Kemudian hening lagi.

Aku masih duduk dipangkuannya. Entah kenapa rasanya tidak mau pindah tapi tidak boleh begini. Kalau terus begini, aku akan mengharap terus. Saat aku mau bangun, tangan Atsushi menahan pundakku. Sudah jelas perbedaan ukuran tubuh membuatku tidak bisa bergerak. Kurasa tenaga yang digunakannya tidak besar tapi bagiku ini terlalu besar.

"Atsushi-kun.."

Aku kembali menatapnya. Ia hanya memandangiku dengan ekpresi yang masih sama. Aku meraih helaian rambutnya. Halus ya. Eh? Apa sih yang aku lakukan? Aku menyingkirkan tanganku kemudian meremas pelan rokku. Aku jadi malu.

"Apa?"

Aku menoleh, "Hah?"

"Apa yang mau kau katakan padaku?"

"Eh?"

Aku mau….mengatakan apa? Apa ya? Memang aku mau mengatakan sesuatu ya?

"Atsushi-kun suka padaku?"

HAH? Apa sih yang aku katakan? Bodoh!

"Suka."

"Hah?"

"Aku suka. Aku juga suka kue buatanmu."

Eh? Lagi - lagi Atsushi-kun tidak mengerti maksudnya. Aku hanya bisa tertawa canggung.

"Haha. Terima kasih."

Diam lagi.

Kenapa suasana jadi canggung begini?

"Nee, jadi kita tidak pacaran?"

Kenapa kau bertanya begitu. Sudah pasti tidak 'kan? Pertanyaan tadi saja tidak dimengerti olehmu.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kemarin? Kau tidak mengerti maksudnya, Atsushi-kun. Kau tidak mengerti arti pacaran yang sebenarnya."

"Lalu, apa arti sebenarnya?"

"Pacaran adalah hubungan yang dijalin dua orang yang saling menyukai."

"Menyukai?" Ia memiringkan kepalanya, kelihatan berpikir. Tidak usah dipaksakan, "—tapi, aku menyukaimu."

"Kau tidak mengerti, Atsushi-kun!"

"Kenapa aku tidak mengerti?"

"Arti menyukai bagimu apa? Jika kutanya, apa kau menyukai cemilanmu?" Ia mengangguk. "—kau suka pada kue buatanku?" Angguk-angguk.

"Iya, aku suka semuanya," sambungnya.

"Lalu, apa kau suka padaku?"

"Iya."

"Sukamu padaku, pada cemilan, dan kue buatanku, apa semua itu sama?"

Ia diam. Berpikir. Diam lagi. Hening lagi. Ini sudah cukup.

"Iya. Sama," jawabnya. Benar 'kan? Kau tidak mengerti maksudku. Rasanya menyesakkan. Aku yang bertanya, aku yang kecewa. Aku yang berharap, aku yang menghancurkannya. Sudahlah.

"Tapi—" Atsushi-kun melanjutkan, "—hanya kau saja yang bisa dipacari. Cemilan dan kue tidak bisa dipacari."

Tentu saja. Memang benar. Tapi, percuma saja, kalau kau tidak mengerti artinya.

"Atsushi-kun tidak pernah memintaku menjadi pacarmu. Kau hanya mengatakan itu karena temanku—karena kau salah paham."

"Kalau begitu, jadilah pacarku." Kenapa ia bisa mengatakannya semudah itu? Apa ucapannya serius?

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Karena aku suka padamu?"

Kenapa nada bicaranya malah bertanya begitu? Jadi, kau ragu-ragu mengatakannya?

"Atsushi-kun, kumohon." Suaraku sudah penuh dengan rintihan.

"Memangnya kau tidak suka padaku?"

Aku terdiam. Aku suka. Sangat suka. Tapi, kalau aku mengatakannya, apa akan ada perubahan?

"Aku sangat suka pada Atsushi-kun."

Akhirnya, aku katakan juga. Wajah Atsushi-kun tidak berubah—masih sayu dan menatapku malas. Hah. Apa sih yang kami obrolkan dari setadi? Kurasa topik ini tidak ada gunanya. Hanya membuatku makin sakit hati saja.

Tak lama, tangan kanannya meraih daguku. Wajahnya mendekat. Bibirnya menempel di bibirku. Semakin dalam. Tangan kirinya menekan tengkukku. Tunggu—tunggu dulu. Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang terjadi?! Kami berciuman? Ia menciumku? Tidak, ini pasti hanya khayalanku saja.

Ciumannya semakin dalam dan dalam. Aku tidak bisa bernafas. Ia melumat bibirku dan kemudian menggigitnya.

"Ah!"

Bibir kami terlepas. Aku mengaduh kesakitan. Yang benar saja, masa bibirku digigit?!

"Apa yang kau lakukan Atsushi-kun? Jangan menggigitnya! Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Hmm? Karena kelihatan enak?"

"Ini bukan makanan!"

"Tapi kelihatan enak dan aku lapar."

"MOU! Aku tidak mengerti! Kau ini….sungguh… bagaimana Atsushi-kun!"

"Minechin bilang, kalau aku tidak tahan lapar, aku bisa 'memakan' pacarku."

"APA? Jadi, sejak tadi kau menanyakan kita pacaran atau tidak karena kau mau 'memakanku'?"

Ia mengangguk.

Sudahlah. Ini gila. Aku tidak percaya aku suka pada orang seperti ini.

"Tidak hanya itu sih. Kau memang kelihatan enak. Kecil dan halus seperti permen kapas," lanjutnya. Ia memandangiku. Kenapa pandangannya begitu? Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh di wajahku? Atsushi-kun memandangi bibirku lagi. Kubilang, ini bukan makanan kan! Ia menunjuk bibirku, "—jadi, boleh aku makan ini lagi?"

"Hah?"

Sekejap aku bisa merasakan darah mulai naik ke wajahku. Dipastikan pipiku merona. Mau disebut apapun, tetap saja, bibir kami bertemu tadi. Jadi..

"Ini bukan makanan, Atsushi-kun!"

Atsushi-kun memutar bola mata dan, "—kalau begitu, boleh aku menciumnya lagi?"

"Ke-Kenapa?"

"Karena aku suka padamu?"

Lagi-lagi nada bertanya. Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya. Jadi, kau suka padaku dalam artian apa? Kau mengerti atau tidak sih?

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia kembali menciumku. Ciumannya sangat lembut. Ia benar-benar menciumku. Bukan memakanku atau mengigitku. Aku hanya bisa diam merasakan ciumannya saja. Jadi, apa arti semua ini? Sekali lagi, aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya.

Selang beberapa menit, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka dan aku mendengar suara seseorang, "Murasakicchi, kau dipanggil Akashicchi—eh? Apa yang sedang—"

"Kise-kun, sepertinya kita datang di saat yang tidak tepat."

Atsushi-kun tidak memperdulikan orang yang baru saja datang dan masih terus menciumiku. Ya-yang benar saja, apa Atsushi-kun tidak malu dilihat temannya? Ta-tapi, aku malu. Aku mendorong tubuh Atsushi-kun. Saat aku melihat wajahnya, ekspresi wajahnya berubah mengerikan seperti saat ia kehabisan cemilannya.

Atsushi-kun menoleh pada Kise-kun dan Kuroko-kun yang baru saja tidak sengaja datang.

"Kisechin, Kurochin, kenapa kalian mengganggu?"

"Eh? Ah, maaf, Murasakicchi..E—to.."

"Akashi-kun memanggilmu, Murasakibara-kun." Kata Kuroko-kun santai. Nadanya monoton seperti biasa.

"Katakan pada Akachin, aku sedang sibuk 'makan'. Kalau sudah, aku ke sana."

SIBUK MAKAN? APA MAKSUDNYA? Jelas-jelas kami sedang…

"Makan? Makan apa-ssu? Bukannya kalian tadi—"

"Aku sedang 'memakan' ini Kisechin." Atsushi-kun menunjuk ke arahku.

"Ha?"

"Jangan bilang, Kisechin juga mau? Tidak akan aku berikan! Ini punyaku!" teriaknya sembari memelukku erat-erat. Ugh! Aku tidak bisa bernafas.

"Yang benar saja Murasakicchi! Dia bukan makanan! Kau tidak boleh memakannya!" Kuroko-kun menarik kerah baju Kise-kun dan berjalan pergi sembari menutup pintunya. Aku masih bisa mendengar Kise-kun yang berteriak-teriak, "Lepaskan, Kurokocchi! Murasakicchi mau memakannya, kita harus menolongnya-ssu!" Suaranya makin lama makin menjauh dan hilang.

Setelah mereka pergi, entah kenapa aku merinding. Jadi, Atsushi-kun mau 'memakanku'? Bukankah tadi ia menciumku? Atsushi-kun tidak menjilat, menggigit atau memakan bibirku, kok. Lalu?

Ia memulai lagi acara 'makan'-nya bahkan tidak mengacuhkan suara oven berbunyi yang menandakan kue sudah matang.

Jadi, aku ini pacarnya atau bukan? Ia suka padaku dalam arti apa? Jangan-jangan ia menganggapku makanannya. Sepertinya, aku harus bersabar untuk membuatnya mengerti semua ini.

* * *

HAHAHA. INI APA COBA? ATSUSHI, TEGANYA KAU, ANAK ORANG DIGANTUNGIN‼ *salahkan author-nya*

Gue cuma bingung sebenernya. Gak bisa ngungkapin apa yg dipikirin Atsushi di saat begini, jadilah abal kek gini. Isinya cuma obrolan muter-muter yg intinya gak jelas. Tapi, entahlah pada nyadar apa gak, sebenernya, disini, Atsushi ngerti maksudnya kok. Tapi, authornya yg gak bisa nunjukkin dengan baik. Jadi, salahkan author-nya! *dihajar masa* Ya, semacem, dua orang yg saling suka tapi salah paham terus, gitu dah. Yg satu ngejelasin, yg satu salah nangkep. Dua2nya kek gitu. Kek gak nyambung gitu. Auah gelap.

Haha, baca ini gue ngakak sendiri tau. Parah bgt. Susah bgt bikin ini orang. Fuh, butuh tenaga penuh, tapi tetep aja gak jelas maksudnya. Jadi, pacaran apa gak? Suka apa gak? Hayooo… gantungin aja terus.

Buat **SiapakahSaya** yang baru aja punya akun ***YuikiNomara*** entahlah lo baca ini apa gak. Gue cuma mau bilang, PM lu aktifin coy! Gimana gue mau bales, DODOL! Gue bekep juga lo! AHAHAHA.

Jadi…ini chapter terakhir begitu? Apa ada rikues untuk chara selain GoM? Cuma hanya beberapa chara yg bisa gue bikin. Gue mau pacaran sama Tatsuya…*ngayal* /dilemparin gunting/ Tunggu bang Sei, saya gak selingkuh kok dari kamu! AHAHAHA. Tapi, gue lagi kesemsem Shigehiro. *ngiler* /dirajam gunting/

Makasih untuk dukungannya selama ini. Jika ada rikues, silahkan bilang di kotak review ya! Kalau perlu sama tema dan konfliknya. Kali aja dipake. *sialan lu thor!* Tapi, kalo gak ada, ya, kita sudahi sampai sini.

See You!


	7. Chapter 7

**Note : Ada beberapa hal yang gue gak tau soal Kagami karena ada chapter yg gue longkap bacanya, jadi sori kalo ada yg salah penulisan ataupun interpretasi.**

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

**My Boyfriend is ...**

Kuroko no Basuke - Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

**Chapter 7 : My Boyfriend is Kagami Taiga**

* * *

**-Reader's POV-**

.

.

Kami belum lama pacaran sih, tapi ada suatu masalah. Kecintaannya pada basket terkadang membuatku jengkel. Ditambah lagi, keberadaan wanita itu.

.

.

.

Sekarang, aku ada di depan apartemennya.

*Ting Tong*

Menekan bel pintu.

*Ting Tong*

Kenapa masih tidak ada jawaban?

*Kraak*

Ah, terbuka.

"Taiga-kun—"

Dan ternyata…

"KYAAAAAAAAA~!"

Aku melihat wanita berambut blonde panjang dari balik pintu hanya memakai tanktop dan celana dalam.

.

.

.

"KAGAMI TAIGAAAAAAA!"

"Ah? Tidak usah teriak lagi. Maafkan aku."

"Aku…aku..aku datang ke sini untuk membantumu! Tapi, kenapa aku harus melihat pemandangan itu lagi, huh? Dia…dia…suruh dia keluar dari sini‼" Aku berteriak-teriak di depan pemuda beralis cabang itu sembari menunjuk wanita blonde yang berdiri di sisinya—untung saja dia sudah pakai pakaian yang lebih pantas.

"You're so meanie, sweety!" Wanita itu mendekatiku. Apa? Apa yang mau dilakukannya? Jangan mendekat! Ia mengelus daguku, ekspresi wajahnya menyebalkan, "—kau datang terlalu pagi sih, jadi aku belum siap-siap."

Aku menyingkirkan jarinya yang menempel di daguku, "Lepaskan, jangan dekat-dekat denganku, Alexandra-san! Pergi sanaaaa!"

"Kenapa sih kau selalu bersikap begitu padaku? Padahal kau sudah kuanggap anak sendiri, huaaaa," Ia berlari menuju pemuda tinggi di hadapan kami yang sejak tadi memasang wajah malas. Wanita itu pura-pura menangis di lengannya.

"Menjauhlah dari Taiga-kun!"

"Kalian ini berisik sekali. Oi, Alex, sudahlah, jangan mempermainkannya. Ini masih pagi."

"Taiga, kenapa kau bersikap dingin begitu padaku? Jadi, kau lebih memilih pacarmu dari pada guru seksimu ini?"

APA MAKSUDNYA HAH?

Menyingkirlah dari Taiga-kun!

Taiga-kun sendiri malah diam saja dan tidak menanggapi. Kenapa? Jadi dia tidak memilih siapa-siapa? Jadi, apa artinya aku ini?

Akhirnya, ia buka mulut dan, "Bisakah kalian hentikan ini? Aku harus berapa kali mendengar dan menonton permainan gila kalian?"

Ya, memang. Ini sudah yang kesepuhkalinya. Sepuluh kalinya aku melihat wanita itu disini dan sepuluh kalinya aku berusaha mengusirnya lalu sepuluhkalinya ia pura-pura menangis sehingga kesepuluh kalinya Taiga-kun harus berkata 'hentikan'.

.

.

.

Aku berusaha untuk menahan diri demi Taiga-kun.

Ck, wanita itu. Kenapa masih disini? Sekarang malah duduk santai di depan TV. Tidak bisakah membantu kami?

"Ano, Taiga-kun, teman klub basketmu akan sampai disini jam berapa?"

"Aku tidak tau. Mereka seenaknya bilang mau datang bertemu dengan Alex."

Oh. Ketemu Alexandra-san? Begitu..

"Oh.. begitu.."

"Kenapa?"

Aku menggeleng-geleng, "Tidak ada apa-apa kok."

Selama kurang lebih satu jam, kami menyiapkan makanan dan minuman untuk para anggota klub basket Seirin. Katanya sih, mereka mau datang main ke apartemen Taiga-kun. Aku sendiri, awalnya tidak bermaksud untuk datang, tapi ada sesuatu yang harus aku pastikan keberadaannya sudah hilang jadi aku beralasan datang kesini untuk membantu apapun lah. Tapi, nyatanya wanita itu masih ada disini. Hah.

Bukannya aku tidak mendukung pacarku sendiri, tapi apa harus wanita itu ada disini? Sebagai pacar, tentu saja aku tidak suka. Walau aku tau kalau wanita itu jauh lebih tua dari kami, tapi..kelakuannya..sudahlah.

Kagami Taiga adalah pacarku. Kami bersekolah di Seirin. Taiga-kun sendiri sekarang sedang mengikuti kegiatan klub basket. Ia sangat menyukai basket, bahkan hampir melupakan apapun saat main basket. Iya, _he is a basketball idiot afterall!_ Perawakannya tinggi bahkan sangat tinggi. Wajahnya terkadang terlalu intens sehingga banyak orang mengira ia mirip seperti _Tiger_ sesuai dengan namanya. _Tiger_ yang siap menerkam siapa saja. Tetapi kenyataannya adalah ia tidak seperti itu dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Hal itu, hanya berlaku untuk hal yang berhubungan dengan basket. Ia memang keras kepala, mudah emosi dan panas namun dalam kepribadiannya sendiri tersembunyi suatu kebaikan hati dan kepolosan setingkat anak SD apalagi yang berhubungan dengan percintaan. Tapi itu yang kusuka darinya.

Kami bisa berpacaran saja itu berkat rekan basketnya. Aku berani menyatakan perasaanku padanya karena mereka bilang Taiga-kun suka padaku tetapi malu untuk mengakuinya. Saat aku minta jadi pacarku, ia hanya mengangguk-angguk saja dan tidak bicara apapun—ya, aku bisa lihat wajah mengerikan seperti _Tiger_-nya mendadak merona merah. Jadi, beginilah hasilnya. Kami menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Tetapi, ada masalah.

Wanita bernama Alexandra Gracia yang tadi pagi terlihat tidak berpakaian dengan seharusnya adalah guru basket dari Taiga-kun sewaktu ia masih di Amerika. Alexandra-san sendiri memang mantan pemain WNBA, dia punya banyak skill dan pengalaman yang baik untuk dibagi terutama bagi Taiga-kun. Ya, karena Taiga-kun dan bayangannya—Kuroko Tetsuya-kun—bermaksud untuk mengalahkan satu per satu dari member _Generation of Miracles_ dan menjadi nomor satu di Jepang.

Aku tau keberadaan wanita itu disini sangat penting, bahkan rekan tim basket Taiga-kun saja ingin bertemu dengannya. Pasti ingin membahas mengenai basket. Tapi, tetap saja aku sulit menerimanya, sedangkan Taiga-kun sendiri sepertinya tidak menyadari kekhawatiranku ini karena seperti yang sudah kubilang, segalanya yang menyangkut basket akan membutakan pandangannya.

Sesuatu yang aku khawatirkan dari wanita itu adalah ia terlalu seduktif dan memiliki kebiasaan aneh…ya, suka mencium siapa saja yang ia suka. Bahkan ia mencium Taiga-kun dihadapanku! Jangan-jangan _first kiss_ Taiga-kun sudah direbutnya sejak dahulu kala! Tidaaaak! Aku saja belum merasakan bibir Taiga-kun, tapi dia sudah berkali-kali, sial! Kudengar, pelatih Taiga-kun di klub basket—Aida Riko-san—pernah dicium olehnya—aku tidak tau alasannya kenapa—dan yang lebih gila adalah Alexandra-san juga sudah merebut _first kiss_ milikku dihadapan Taiga-kun! Oh, Tuhan, kenapa? Kenapa aku harus merasakan ciuman pertama dengan seorang wanita yang lebih tua? Tunggu dulu, apa aku mengharapkan melakukannya dengan wanita muda? Bukan begitu!

Oleh karena itu, aku tidak mau berdekatan dengannya. Ya, takut dicium lagi. Tolong, _please_, aku trauma. Aku juga akan marah-marah seperti tadi pagi, kalau ia mendekati Taiga-kun—takut-takut ia melakukan hal gila lain dengan Taiga-kun. Tidak, ini bencana. Sejak saat itu, keinginanku agar ia pergi dari sini semakin membuncah sehingga akhirnya aku merasa telah menjadi seorang _stalker_. Ya, _stalker_. Jika ada waktu luang, aku akan mengunjungi Taiga-kun di apartemennya untuk melihat wanita itu sudah keluar apa belum dan juga untuk mencegah perbuatan gilanya. Kalau disekolah sih, aku tenang, karena wanita itu tidak akan berada di sekolah.

*Ting tong!*

Ah, mungkin itu mereka.

"Biar aku yang membuka pintunya, Taiga-kun."

"Oh. Terima kasih."

Aku berlalu menuju pintu dan membukanya. Dibalik pintu ada,

"Kuroko-kun? Kau hanya sendirian saja?"

Kuroko-kun membungkukkan tubuhnya—wajahnya masih sama datarnya ya, "Doumo," Ia kembali berdiri dan menatapku, "—_kantoku_ dan yang lainnya akan tiba sebentar lagi."

"Begitu? Silahkan masuk, Kuroko-kun."

"Terima kasih."

Kami berjalan bersama menuju ruang tamu tempat Alexandra-san menonton acara televisi sembari tertawa-tawa.

"Silahkan duduk Kuroko-kun. Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Alexandra-san ya."

"_What did you say, my sweety?_ Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padanya kok."

"Sudah kau diam saja, Alexandra-san. Tonton lagi tv nya tuh dan jangan sentuh Kuroko-kun."

Wanita blonde itu cemberut.

Tak lama, Taiga-kun datang. Pandangannya mengedar mencari sesuatu.

"Oi. Kuroko, kau sudah datang. Yang lain mana?"

"Doumo, Kagami-kun. Mereka masih di jalan, sebentar lagi sampai."

"Oh. Begitu."

Setelah berjalan sekitar 10 menit, akhirnya tim basket yang lain datang. Ternyata tidak semua ikut datang. Hanya ada senpai-senpai. Lalu, kenapa Kuroko-kun datang?

Mereka berkumpul dan membicarakan hal yang tidak aku mengerti. Berdiskusi bersama mengenai strategi dan latihan. Aku tidak bisa ikut dalam pembicaraan yang tidak kumengerti. Pada akhirnya, aku hanya diam dan memperhatikan. Lihatlah, Taiga-kun. Bahkan ia tidak mengingat keberadaanku sama sekali di sampingnya. Dasar, _basketball idiot_.

.

.

.

Semua anggota klub Seirin sedang berlatih. Aku hanya bisa melihat di pinggir lapangan. Hah~

Berat juga latihannya. Tidak pernah aku sangka, Aida-san sangat kejam.

"Sedang menunggu, Kagami-kun?"

"Iya."

Orang yang baru saja menyapaku adalah Aida-san. Selesai meneriaki para member klub, ia mendekatiku yang duduk dipinggir lapangan. Mengambil papan catatan, ia ikut duduk disampingku sembari memperhatikan lapangan.

"Ano, Aida-san."

"Ya," Ia berhenti menulis sesuatu di papannya dan menoleh padaku.

"Apa Alexandra-san benar-benar membantu?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Maksudku..ya..begitulah."

Gadis berambut pendek cokelat yang lebih tua dariku ini berdehem singkat. Ia mengelus dagunya. Menatap langit-langit saat berpikir.

"Ya. Kami dapat informasi penting darinya. Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Bagus kalau begitu."

Setidaknya pengorbananku selama ini tidak sia-sia jika wanita itu berguna. Taiga-kun selalu begitu. Ia tidak akan menyadari apa yang terjadi padaku selama ini. Ia lebih memilih segala hal untuk basketnya terlebih dahulu, bahkan saat masalah seperti ini muncul. Tapi, kadang aku malu pada diriku sendiri, masa aku cemburu pada wanita tua itu dan pada sebuah bola basket?

*Prriiit*

Ah, peluit berakhirnya latihan telah ditiup oleh sang pelatih. Semuanya kembali pada _bench_ untuk mengambil minum masing-masing. Aku merogoh botol minum yang aku taruh di tasku. Aku berdiri dan menghampiri Taiga-kun.

"Ini untukmu."

"Oh. Terima kasih."

Taiga-kun mengambil botol minum yang kuberikan dan mengacak rambutku secara kasar.

"Ahem."

Siapa itu sok berdehem? Baiklah. Aku mengerti maksudnya. Lagipula, aku bukan manager disini. _Please_.

"Senpai-senpai sekalian, air minum untuk kalian ada disana tuh," lanjutku tak minat sembari menunjuk ke arah kotak yang berisi botol-botol air mineral. Mereka hanya menggendikkan bahu bersamaan. Sialan. Aku berjalan menghampiri kotak itu dan mengambil beberapa botolnya dan menyerahkannya pada sisa anggota lain.

"Begitu dong. Jangan cuma hidup di dunia kalian berdua saja. Yang bisa membuat kalian bersatu kan kami, iya, bukan, Hyuuga?"

"O,oi, Se-senpai.."

Mendengarnya membuatku kesal. Apa maksudnya? Jadi, aku harus berbalas budi, begitu? Ini semua hasil kerja kerasku. Pengorbananku! Bahkan sekarang saja aku masih berkorban, merelakan pacarku tinggal bersama gurunya.

Huh.

Taiga-kun sendiri kelihatan kebingungan. Sekilas aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang berpaling dari pandanganku.

"Daaho! Tidak usah ikut campur urusan pribadi mereka begitu, Kiyoshi."

"Begitulah cinta. Membuat kita terbang ke langit ketujuh menaiki elang," ceplos Izuki-senpai. Entah apa maksudnya. Apa dia bermaksud untuk melawak tapi gagal? Dasar maniak. Lihatlah, lawakan garingnya masih sempat dicatat dibuku khusus cara melawaknya.

"Tidak lucu, Izuki. Diam saja, seperti Mitobe tuh."

"…" Mitobe-senpai menghampiriku dan Taiga-kun. Ia menepuk bahu kami berdua dan menarik kami agar saling berdekatan lalu mengangguk-angguk. Siapa sih yang mengajari Mitobe-senpai jadi begini? Aku sendiri mau saja berdekatan dengan Taiga-kun.

"Sudahlah! Jangan mempermainkanku begitu, senpai!"

"Tidak usah malu begitu, Kagami. Pulang sana berdua dan jalin cinta di sepanjang jalan."

"SENPAAAAAI!"

Merepotkan juga senpai-senpai ini ya. Kasihan sekali, Taiga-kun. Kalau sudah diluar basket, ia tidak berdaya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, kami pulang bersama. Anggota klub basket Seirin yang lain juga pulang ke rumah masing-masing, bahkan Kuroko-kun entah sejak kapan menghilang dari hadapan semua orang.

Kami berjalan bersama melewati jalan dan toko-toko. Tidak ada salah satu dari kami yang berbicara. Hanya suara disekeliling kami yang menghiasi perjalanan pulang. Lihatlah, ia memang begitu. Kalau soal percintaan, kemampuannya nol besar bahkan mungkin minus. Saat berjalan begini, ia tidak pernah mengandeng tanganku, kalau kau tidak mengerti, biar aku yang bertindak.

"Taiga-kun."

"Oh?"

Ia berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang melihatku. Aku menyodorkan sebelah tanganku padanya. Pemuda berambut merah gradasi hitam di hadapanku hanya berkedip bingung.

"Apa?"

"Gandeng tanganku, dasar, BakaTaiga."

"O..oh..ho.."

Wajahku mulai memanas ketika tangannya menggenggam tanganku. Lirikan mataku juga menangkap garis merah disekitar pipinya. Bukankah seharusnya memang begini? Jarang-jarang begini. Biasanya, ia tidak sadar dengan apa yang aku inginkan dan pikirkan. Pikirannya hanya fokus pada basket saja.

Tangannya yang besar itu biasanya selalu menggenggam bola dan men-_dunk_-nya dengan kasar, tapi tak kusangka, ia bisa menggenggam tanganku dengan benar, tidak terlalu lemah dan tidak terlalu kuat. Setidaknya ia mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya di saat begini. Syukurlah.

"Taiga-kun."

"Ya?"

"Jaketku tertinggal di apartemenmu, bisa kita kesana? Aku mau mengambilnya."

"Oke."

Ya, ada tujuan lain juga sih ke sana. Menjaga Taiga-kun dan melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan wanita itu.

.

.

.

Kami sampai di apartemen Taiga-kun. Seperti biasa, tempatnya tetap rapi. Kurasa, Alexandra-san tidak ada di rumah, sejak tadi aku tidak melihat sosoknya mondar mandir atau hanya sekedar menonton TV.

"Kau mau makan malam disini?"

"Boleh."

Tentu saja, aku mau. Masakan Taiga-kun sangat enak, bahkan aku diajarkan olehnya. Sejak tinggal sendirian, ia terpaksa harus bisa memenuhi kehidupannya tanpa tergantung orang lain. Tapi, terkadang aku heran dengan porsi makannya yang dahsyat itu. Apa ia lelah sekali sampai harus makan sebanyak itu?

"Biar aku bantu menyiapkan makan malamnya, Taiga-kun."

"Oh. Terima kasih."

Aku memotong bahan makanannya sedangkan Taiga-kun menumisnya. Aku sangat menanti makanan ini, walaupun sederhana bahan yang digunakan, namun pasti rasanya enak apalagi buatan Taiga-kun dan aku sebagai asistennya! Sempurna!

*Srat!*

"AH!"

"Oi, ada apa?"

Taiga-kun mematikan kompor gasnya dan menghampiriku. Aku merintih kesakitan. Sakitnya! Tanganku tersayat pisau. Darah sudah berceceran. Melihatnya, Taiga-kun langsung menarikku dan menyalakan keran kemudian mengairi jariku yang tersayat tadi. Lukanya tidak terlalu besar tapi menyebabkan rasa sakit berlebihan apalagi saat dialiri oleh air segar yang dingin.

"Sakit, Taiga-kun!"

"Sabarlah, kita harus menghentikan darahnya. Dasar, seharusnya kau hati-hati."

Setelah darah yang keluar dibawa aliran air. Taiga-kun menggandengku menuju ruang tamu. Ia menyuruhku duduk dan ia masuk ke kamar mengambil kotak P3K. Setelah itu, ia kembali dan mulai mengobati lukanya.

"Wah, darahnya masih keluar."

Melihat darah yang masih keluar dari luka tersebut, ia mengambil jari telunjukku dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Ia mengisap pelan darah yang keluar. Menimbulkan sakit yang membuatku bergidik. Bukan, bukan karena sakit, tapi karena kebodohannya mengisap darah itu. Aku yakin ia tidak sadar apa efek yang dilakukannya ini padaku. Dengarlah, jantungku berpacu cepat begini. Entahlah, jariku bisa merasakan lembut bibirnya.

"Taiga-kun, sudah."

"Tapi, darahnya—eh? Ada apa denganmu? Wajahmu merah begitu. Jangan-jangan kau sakit makanya tidak sengaja memotong jarimu sendiri."

Tangannya beralih pada keningku. Sudah. Bodoh, kau! Begitu saja tidak sadar!

"BakaTaiga!"

Apa sih yang ia pikirkan selama bersama-sama denganku?

"Kenapa kau marah? Sini, mau diobati."

Sembari cemberut, aku terpaksa menyerahkan tanganku lagi padanya. Rasa ngilu dari lukanya masih terasa, daripada terus merasakan sakit lebih baik diobati dan diplester.

"Selesai."

Aku membolak balikkan tanganku untuk melihat hasil plesterannya. Setelah itu, aku kembali menatap Taiga-kun. Melihatnya, mengingatkanku saat ia mengisap jariku. Baka!

"Kenapa menatapku begitu?"

Ia menatapku. Aku menatapnya. Kami saling berpandangan. Tanpa sadar, aku menempatkan telapak tanganku di kedua bahunya. Pergi mendekati wajahnya. Mungkin saat ini, jaraknya hanya sekitar 15 centi saja. Sesaat aku meletakkan tanganku di bahunya, ia sedikit terkejut saat merasa diriku yang mendekatinya.

Entahlah, rasanya, aku ingin merasakan lembut bibirnya bukan dengan jariku tapi melalui bibirku sendiri.

Sudah dekat, sedikit lagi. Pejamkan mata. Namun,

*BRAK!*

Kami berdua menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Siapa sih yang mengganggu kesempatan bagus ini?

"_Taigaaaa~ Help me~_"

"Alex/Alexandra-san?"

Wanita itu tergeletak tidak berdaya diujung pintu masuk. Ia masuk sembari mengesot dilantai. Apa maksudnya? Ini bukan film horror!

Kami berdua mendekatinya dan mengangkat tubuhnya agar kembali tegap. Uwah! Bau alcohol! Jangan bilang, wanita ini habis minum-minum, begitu? Hah? Ada apa dengan budaya barat?

"Ah, ada kau, my sweety."

Tolong hentikan memanggilku begitu. Aku bukan anak kucing.

"—hari ini kau manis sekali. Ayo, sini, aku cium."

UWAH!

Kepalaku dilingkupi kedua tangannya. Ia menarik kepalaku untuk lebih dekat dengannya. TIDAK! TIDAK! JANGAN CIUM AKU LAGI‼ HENTIKAAAAAAN!

"Alex! Hentikan!"

*CUP*

Terlambat sudah.

Ciuman keduaku yang seharusnya tadi bisa aku lakukan dengan Taiga-kun, diganggu begitu saja dan sekarang aku mendapatkan bonus ciuman kedua dari wanita ini! HIDUPKU SIAL SEKALI! SUDAH CUKUP!

Aku berlari keluar apartemen sekencang mungkin. Bahkan aku lupa memakai sepatu. Barang bawaanku juga masih ada di apartemen Taiga-kun. Ah! Ada apa dengan wanita itu, hah?

Kakiku tanpa sadar membawa tubuh dan jiwaku menuju taman yang ada di dekat apartemen. Aku memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri disana. Aku melihat ayunan disana dan aku duduk diatasnya. Bergoyang ke depan dan belakang sembari memandangi pasir yang mengelilingi arena taman bermain di dekat kakiku. Hah, menyebalkan sekali!

"Hei."

Aku melirik orang yang memanggilku. Suara itu.

"Taiga-kun."

"Maafkan perbuatan Alex ya. Dia tidak bermaksud buruk."

Aku berhenti. Kenapa? Ia membela wanita itu? hah. Dasar BakaTaiga!

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu membelanya? Aku sudah berkorban! Aku berusaha sabar melihat pacarku tinggal dengan wanita seduktif seperti dia! Hanya karena aku ingin mendukung hal yang paling disukai pacarku! Basket!"

"Maafkan aku. Tapi.."

"Apa? Bahkan demi basket yang kau sukai itu, aku rela hanya melihatmu dari jauh dan tidak acuhkan olehmu, _Basketball idiot_ yang menjadi lupa segalanya dan tidak mengerti apapun!"

"Jadi, selama ini, kau berpikir begitu?"

"APA? Apa lagi?"

"Aku hanya—"

"Bahkan kau tidak mengerti kalau aku tidak menyukai keberadaan Alexandra-san!"

"Tunggu—"

"Taiga BODOH! BODOH! BODOH! BODOH! BODOH! BODOH!"

"Dengarkan aku bicara dulu!"

*Prang prang prang*

Apa? Kenapa? Kenapa ia menguncang-guncang besi ayunannya? Aku jadi tidak bisa fokus memandang. Hentikan! Merasa pusing dengan guncangannya, aku terdiam di tempat, berusaha menjelaskan pandanganku lagi. Taiga-kun menyadari aku terdiam sejenak dan ia berjongkok dihadapanku.

"Ah, maaf. Habisnya, kalau tidak begitu, kau tidak akan berhenti dan akan terus salah paham."

Baiklah, aku mendengarkannya. Kalau sampai, ia masih membelanya dibanding aku maka aku akan marah besar! Ia berjongkok di hadapanku, posisinya yang lebih rendah membuatnya mendongak melihat wajahku. Wajah yang sering dibilang sangar itu, tidak terlihat buruk dimataku, bahkan kelihatan baik-baik saja dan aku menyukainya.

"—sesungguhnya, Alex sangat menyukaimu. Alasannya, ia ingin tetap disini, untuk bisa melihat perkembangan kita berdua. Ia suka padamu, dan bersyukur orang seperti kau menjadi pacarku. Mungkin kelakukannya begitu, tapi ia orang baik, percayalah. Ia selalu membicarakanmu jika kami mengobrol."

Suka padaku? Tapi, bukan dengan maksud lain kan?

"—ia memang punya kebiasaan mencium siapa saja yang ia suka. Tidak usah khawatir. Tidak akan terjadi apapun. Aku menganggapnya keluargaku sama seperti Tatsuya. Alex sendiri menganggap kami seperti anaknya. Bahkan ia selalu mengingatkanku untuk memperhatikanmu."

Tidak akan terjadi apapun? Kukira selama ini ia tidak sadar kalau aku mengkhawatirkan itu. Jadi, begitu. Ia juga peduli pada hubunganku dan Taiga-kun? Tapi, kenapa sikapnya begitu? Apa aku yang terlalu bersikap berlebihan dan tidak mau mendengarkan sehingga menjadi seperti ini?

"Begitu?"

"Ya. Maaf jika aku mungkin tanpa sadar tidak mengacuhkan keberadaanmu. Aku hanya sangat menyukai basket. Itu saja. Tapi… aku juga menyukaimu."

Apa? Apa aku salah dengar yang terakhir itu? Ini pertama kalinya, aku mendengar kalimat itu.

Tidak, tidak salah dengar. Lihat, wajahnya malu begitu. Tapi, aneh! Wajahnya yang dibilang sangar itu malu, sungguh manis sekali.

"Benarkah? Aku juga sangat menyukai Taiga-kun."

Aku tersenyum padanya. Ia membalasnya dengan mengacak rambutku dengan kasar lagi. Sudah, kepalaku makin pusing. Walaupun mungkin ini masih tidak bisa aku pastikan, setidaknya ada sedikit kejelasan. Aku akan berusaha memperbaiki diriku juga.

"Sudah? Ayo, pulang," Taiga-kun bergegas berdiri dari tempatnya berjongkok. Aku mendongak tinggi untuk melihat tubuhnya yang ektrem sekali itu.

"Tunggu dulu."

"Apa?"

"Cium aku dulu."

"HAH? UNTUK APA?"

"Tadi kita hampir melakukannya kalau Alexandra-san tidak datang! Bahkan ciuman keduaku direbut olehnya lagi!" teriakku kencang. Untung saja, di taman itu sepi karena hari sudah mulai gelap. Aku juga tidak mau ada anak kecil yang mendengarnya.

"Ti-tidak usah, lain kali saja!"

Apa? Kau berusaha menghindar? Padahal kau yang mengatakan 'suka' duluan tadi.

"Baka! Alexandra-san saja sudah mencobanya, masa aku sebagai pacarmu malah tidak boleh!"

"Kalau itu kan tidak sengaja!"

"Tapi, aku juga mau! Aku juga mau merasakannya! Aku tidak mau pulang jika kau tidak melakukannya!"

Aku memegang erat kedua besi penyangga ayunan yang kunaiki. Pokoknya aku akan tetap disini! Biar saja, kalau ia meninggalkanku, aku tinggal berteriak membuat kegaduhan.

"Haaah," Ia menghela nafas pelan, tubuhnya kembali berjongkok menyamakan posisi denganku, "—baiklah, kau ini merepotkan."

Ia mendekat dan menyebabkan bibir miliknya menempel pada milikku. Kecupannya yang dilakukan hanya sekali namun terasa lama itu membuat tubuhku bergidik, bukan bergidik ngeri, tapi bergidik kaget berusaha menahan perasaan yang mengalir. Untuk lebih merasakannya, aku memejamkan mata. Jadi, begini rasanya? Aku suka.

"BakaTaiga."

Aku bisa melihatnya wajahnya yang merah tak tertahankan, sama dengan diriku. Sudah jangan dibahas lagi. Aku yang meminta, tapi aku yang malu. Hehehe.

"Ayo, kita makan malam," ajaknya sambil menyodorkan tangannya untuk kuraih. Kurasa, ia mulai tau cara bertindak. Baguslah.

* * *

Sip, berdasarkan permintaan, Kagami Taiga pemenangnya. Lihat hasilnya nih,

1. Kagami Taiga : 6 suara

2. Himuro Tatsuya : 4 suara

3&4. Ogiwara Shigehiro & Haizaki Shougo : msg2 3 suara

5&6&7&8. Nijimura Shuuzou, Kasamatsu Yukio, Takao Kazunari, Furihata Kouki : msg2 1 suara

Sebenernya, gue mau minta maaf ttg chapter ini. Gue masih sulit menguasai Kagami, tp gpp, ini buat latihan (GAYA LO). Image kagami pacaran susah sekali terbayang diotak gue. Tapi, selama ini gue selalu mengira bahwa kagami adalah orang yang gak peka kalo masalah beginian, tp dia baik, dan perhatian, kadang mudah mengalah demi orang lain. Itu sih kira2 yg gue bayangin. Tapi, chapter ini sih OOC bgt Kagami-nya. Maaf ye, readers yg sudah merikues. Ane masih belom engeh, gitu. Jadi, gue bikin cerita yg biasa saja. Kalo kalian tidak puas, silahkan lemparin author dgn DUIT!*mata duitan*

Masih mau lanjut gak? Tambahkan polling(?) anda ya pada Chara yg diinginkan! *kyk iklan apa gitu*

Jangan lupa review, fav, follow! Terima kasih atas kontribusinya selama ini. See You!


End file.
